


Little Red Rosy Cheeks

by HeyAssbutt21



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyAssbutt21/pseuds/HeyAssbutt21
Summary: The day that Luke meets Josh, his whole world is turned upside down, will Josh ever know of his feelings? Luke Evans/Josh Gad. RPF





	1. Meeting Josh

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, what am I like, all these ideas coming to me and I can't let them linger, I need to get them out in the open and delivered to you guys to read and let me know what you think of them so this new idea that hasn't been leaving me alone is kind of a Luke Evans/Josh Gad fic. It takes place during the filming of Beauty and the Beast so I hope you guys enjoy it.

**Little Red Rosy Cheeks**

_**Chapter 1 - Meeting Josh** _

Luke Evans had never had much chance to be nervous before, growing up in his parents house, the only son he had never had much to live up to and he hadn't really ever had to impress someone very well.

Now thought, sitting on a very busy LA flight boarding to London, he was terrified and it wasn't because of the flight, he was a great filer, had been his whole life.

No, the thing that was getting to him and making him very antsy was already in London.

His co-star and helpful servant to his character, Gaston; Josh Gad.

Luke had heard of Josh Gad in the past, even seen a few of his movies including he would admit only to himself, the iconic Frozen but he had never before met the man and he was rather nervous to do so.

Meeting a co-star who had to be able to work well against him and have that great chemistry that all good co-stars had was always an added bonus for Luke, in his previous movie and television roles he had always managed to get on with his co-stars and still spoke to a few of them that had stayed in contact with him throughout the years.

So getting a co-star like that would definitely be a good thing especially if he would have to spend most of the shoot with the man from what he could remember from the original animation and his script that he had been reading over furiously for the past few weeks, readying himself for the dreaded table read that would come before the actual filming but at the same time, he was ecstatic. The table read was probably the easiest thing as you got to meet who you would be working with and see how they played off with your character.

Buckling his seat-belt as the pilot came on over the intercom to let them know they were about ready to take off, Luke leaned back in his chair, pushing his quickly growing raven hair out of his eyes and softly closing his eyes, ready for a comfortable few hours of sleep.

A sudden squeal from his left had Luke open his eyes again carefully, ready for the onslaught of fan-girls he had been subjected to in the past but this time around, it was just a girl squealing at her boyfriend as he told her where they were going, Luke guessed to himself at least and he leaned back into his chair again, eyes closing of their own accord as he fell into a deep sleep.

Just over eleven hours later, Luke felt himself being shook awake and he grumbled slightly, his eyes refusing to open at first but two seconds later they snapped open again of their own accord.

"Sir. We have landed in Heathrow."

Luke nodded, trying to unscramble his still sleepy brain and he unbuckled his seat-belt, leaning up to the over-head compartment and grabbing his carry on bag, swinging it over his shoulder, quickly thanking the flight attendant for waking him and walking off the plane, walking carefully down the corridor, rubbing slightly at his eyes as he tried to get the last of the sleep out of them.

Quickly reaching baggage claim, Luke grabbed up his suitcase, pulling his phone out of his pocket to double check the address the director, a man by the name of Bill Condon had sent him and the rest of the cast a couple of weeks ago.

Seeing that it wasn't too far away, Luke decided to play it safe and order a taxi.

Walking up to the queue for the taxi's, Luke bit his lip as he waited, wondering if he should just call a taxi himself but the only thing was it would cost a lot of money from his phone, money he didn't really have at the moment after he had went a little crazy after wrapping work on _The Hobbit_ movies.

Within five minutes, Luke reached the front of the queue and quickly ordered his taxi, being told by the kind woman manning the desk to wait outside and the taxi should be with him shortly, Luke thanked the woman and walked outside, leaning into his jacket pocket to pull out his packet of cigarettes and a lighter, quickly puffing away as he waited on his taxi to arrive.

"That's bad for you, you know" A small girlish voice at his side had him jump slightly, bringing his cigarette away from his mouth and he looked down into two brilliant brown eyes staring back up at him with a small frown on her face.

"Erm..." Luke began to reply, not really sure how best to reply when suddenly there was a man at his side, a slightly chubbier man, wearing glasses over his own brown eyes with a head full of curly brown hair.

"Ava" The man reprimanded the little girl slightly, kneeling down to her level and grabbing her little hands "What did daddy say about going off on your own when we were in the airport?"

The little girl, Ava put a small finger to her lips and shrugged her shoulders once.

"Not too?"

The man gave her another stern look, patting her on the head softly then looking up and Luke was pretty sure his breath caught in his throat and he coughed slightly, exhaling some smoke.

"I'm really sorry about her, she likes to... Hey, are you okay there?"

Suddenly the man was patting at his back and Luke slowed his breathing, coughing a couple more times but not wishing the man to take his hand off of his back.

"I'm okay thank you" Luke replied, wiping at his slightly watery eyes but smiling back all the same.

"Anyway, I'm really sorry about my daughter. She has a habit of running off when she's not meant to and leaving me to run after her."

"It's okay" Luke smiled wider, making sure that the smile was more directed to this man, he wasn't too sure who he was, the voice did sound kind of familiar to him but so did quite a few voices he heard before, this could be just another coincidence.

"Daddy" Ava, pulled on the man's shirt collar and the man turned, bending down to her level again and looking in the eye.

"What is it Ava?" He said, a small smile on his face that Luke couldn't help but smile at himself, this guy was definitely a loving father, he must a great husband too if the ring on his left ring finger was anything to go by.

"When will you finishing reading at the table?"

Luke tensed slightly, his brain going on high alert, had this little girl just said the one thing he had been wondering for the past five minutes or so.

"I promise I won't be too late darling, Daddy has to go and meet the rest of the cast for his new movie for the read through and then he'll be back after that" The man ruffled his daughter's hair and turned back around to Luke that second.

"Hey I was just wondering, do you know where 22 Harming Road Studios is at all?" The man smiled at Luke who smiled back for a few minutes before remembering the other had asked him a question, the words finally squeezing into his tired brain.

"Yeah, actually I'm heading to the same place. You must be working on Beauty and the Beast" Luke held out his hand introducing himself.

"Luke Evans."

"Josh Gad."

So.. This was Josh Gad.


	2. The Table Read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, back again with Chapter 2 of my new story, I can't believe how much you guys are loving this story even after one chapter, I feel so blessed and thank you for the comments and kudos. So let's get on with Chapter 2.

**_Chapter 2 - The Table Read_ **

In the end, Luke decided that the best idea was for him and Josh to share a taxi together to the studios, knowing how difficult it was to get a taxi around here and he didn't want Josh waiting around for too long and end up missing the table read, well that and he really didn't want to say goodbye to Josh too soon.

After Josh had joined by a lovely brunette woman carrying a young little girl in her arms that Luke had been introduced to as Ida Darvish, Josh's wife and mother to his two daughters, three year old Ava who had bee the one to approach him and tell him off about smoking - which even he knew was bad - and four month year old Isabella who was currently sleeping in her mother's arms whilst Ida spoke to her husband and Luke stood slightly off to the side, keeping an eye out for the taxi and trying not to grow jealous at the sight before him.

About five minutes later, the taxi finally pulled up, a young man getting out of the drivers side and yelling for 'Evans' to which Luke held up his hand, indicating for Josh that there was taxi was there.

Josh gave him a quick nod and a thumbs up before turning back to his family and whilst Luke started to place his bags into the boot, Josh gave his family a quick goodbye, kissing his daughters on the forehead twice and kissing his wife before coming over to the taxi, bags in hand as Luke stepped into the taxi, wondering how he was going to survive this trip.

Minutes later, after Josh's bags had been packed into the boot and the boot had been shut and locked carefully, they were off, Josh leaning out of the window to wave at his family - whom would be staying at a hotel nearby - whilst Luke pulled his phone out of his pocket again, staring intently at the blank screen for a few seconds before he was nudged slightly in the shoulder.

"Lukeeee" And if it wasn't cute how Josh seemed to remember his name and almost sing his name, Luke tried to keep his face biased as he turned to look at the other man and put his phone away again.

"Hey, can I just start by saying oh like gosh. I loved you in The Hobbit, but I mean who doesn't and I saw The Girl On The Train just the other week there. Wow, that was amazing" Josh, it seemed to Luke at least was a guy who liked to gush a lot, even now he was sitting in his chair but at the same time, he was moving about a lot, almost like he was unable to sit still.

"Thanks" Luke replied, running a hand through his hair again, unsure really of how to respond in a way that didn't sound too stupid "I er.. loved you in Frozen.."

Yikes, that had done it, Luke thought smacking a hand against his forehead internally, he just said he loved one of his co-stars in an animated movie, what was the guy going to think of him.

"Oh thanks, yeah it was lot of hard work portraying Elsa, my hair had been bleached blonde like every day, I'm surprised that I still have hair here."

At Luke's blank look, Josh burst into laughter and smacked a hand onto his knee, continuing to giggle a little bit.

"I'm kidding, thanks man. It was actually a lot of fun playing Olaf, he was the funnest voice-actor I've been in a while" Josh got out between giggles and even Luke managed to laugh along, he liked this guy, he had a few things in common with him.

"That's cool" Luke replied, pushing his hair back out of face again and groaning as it flopped straight back down again.

"Here you go" Josh handed him a rather large bobble, Luke finding himself staring at it for a few seconds before it hit him what he was supposed to do with it "my daughter Ava has the worst hair ever so she usually puts her hair back with one of these and I've just got used to keeping a few on me at all times for hair emergencies."

Luke smiled, taking the bobble from the other man's hand and blushing slightly in the next second as their hands touched, oh crap, Luke thought to himself, he was turning into a right girl around this man already and he hadn't even read with him yet.

Clearing his throat and using the bobble to tie his hair back, Luke was thankful for it as his hair finally sat at peace and he turned back to Josh.

"So, what do you think about the other cast members then?" Josh looked at him with an urgency in his eyes that Luke could only softly shrug at, he hated to admit it but he hadn't spent too much time fixated on the other cast members, being too scared of how he and Josh might get on.

"I'm rather excited by it all. I mean Emma Watson as Belle, she was brilliant in Harry Potter and I'm not just saying that because I'm a huge Potter nerd but you know then Dan Stevens, I've seen a couple of his things but never enough to really know him but I'm most excited to meet Ewan McGregor, old Renton."

Josh paused for breath and Luke nodded in return, he had heard of these people as well but he still couldn't get over the fact that Josh Gad was the one currently sitting next to him in a small space and talking away to him like it was nothing.

Around about ten minutes later, the taxi finally pulled up outside the studios, Luke pulling his wallet out to pay the fare just as Josh done the same thing whilst the man calculated the amount and in the end, Luke and Josh ended up paying half each before grabbing their bags and heading into the studios where Josh kind of stopped for a minute or two, letting out a very un-manly scream.

Luke followed into the studio behind him, looking around the room where there was already a table already set up for everyone and a place card with where they were to sit and Luke could already see that his was right next to Josh.

Noticing that a few people had already arrived and put their bags down, Luke and Josh done the same before taking their seats, Luke playing about with his place card a little bit whilst Josh immediately started looking around like a little kid in a sweet shop.

"Salut. Savez-vous où je suis censé se pour asseoir? Je suis Alexis Loizon. Je vais jouer Stanley."

The voice from behind Luke that second had him turn slightly in his chair, looking up into the face of a rather young looking man with long dark brown hair, a face full of stubble and dressed down in a Marvel t-shirt and jeans but Luke had no idea what the guy had just said to him at all.

"Er..." Luke started to reply when the other man seemed to notice his mistake and smiled, offering a hand his way instead.

"Sorry, so used to just automatically speaking French, I'm Alexis Loizon. Have you seen my name card at all?" The guy, Alexis looked around a few seconds, Luke doing the same for a few minutes before seeing the other man's name at the corner of the table and pointed it out to him.

"Merci" Alexis replied before with another smile, he was off to where his name card was, taking a seat and pulling his phone out, tapping away on it.

Luke turned back to Josh to see that the other man was now frozen in almost fear and Luke had to look between Josh and where his eyes were staring a couple of times before he became aware of what he was staring at.

For the woman whom had just walked into the room was beautiful, Luke could admit that and have it not sound creepy, she was quite tall with brown curly hair and sweet brown eyes, this was definitely Emma Watson, the star of Beauty and the Beast, he would recognise her anywhere.

And it seemed that Josh did too as he was still staring and looking like he was about to freak out so Luke did his best to try and calm the other man down.

* * *

Half an hour later once all the other cast members had been seated and introduced, Bill Condon, the director stood up from his chair at the top of the room and spread his arms wide.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the first read through of Beauty and the Beast."

Bill stopped for applause here which was greeted all around him, even Luke joining in even if he had only watched the animation about two months ago.

"So guys, I want you just to have a lot of fun with this but not too much fun, you'll all get a chance to read as we do this so don't worry if your character doesn't have any lines per singing ones so let's get a move on."

* * *

"Ah Belle, do you know what happens to spinsters in our village once their father's die? They beg for scraps like poor Agathe. This is our world Belle for simple people like us it doesn't get any better" Luke was having fun with his part, reading Gaston's lines as they came second nature to him, he had been studying the script for so long that the words were now more or less imprinted in his mind.

"I may be a farm girl but I'm not simple and I'm never going to marry you Gaston. I'm sorry."

"And Belle closes the door in Gaston's face who follows the door until it is shut before letting it slip off his brain like it didn't mean anything and turns, walking away with a hum and a whistle before stepping into a puddle of mud. And Belle exits the other side of the house with a scoff and staring at Gaston's retreating back."

"Can you imagine? Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless..."

* * *

"What are you reading?"

"Uh erm nothing."

"And the beast closes the book over in embarrassment at being caught reading this particular book."

"Guinevere and Lancelot?"

"Actually, King Arthur and the round table, men and swords and things."

"Still, it's a romance."

"I felt like something different."

Luke laughed along with the rest of the cast as Dan and Emma bantered back and forth as their characters first beginning to talk properly after the beast saves Belle from the wolves and they have a mutual love of books.

* * *

"...Grandmother? Attack!"

"And the enchanted objects come to life, LeFou jumps back in fright as he comes to realise what is happening whilst Gaston turns round to face the action as LeFou reaches him. Gaston is tapped on the shoulder by Chateau, the enchanted coat hanger and he turns as the coat hanger puts up two hangers informing him he is ready for a fight. Gaston grabs LeFou and pushes him in-front of the coat hanger whom takes it as a fight and begins to punch LeFou, LeFou reacting to the punches as he is dumbfounded before he is quickly turned around again."

"GASTON..." Luke couldn't help but laugh along with the others as Josh really went to work on the shout that Luke could see was written down like that but not many others had really went all the way out for it.

"LeFou's screams are heard as he is pined down by the harpsichord which begins to play softly as LeFou holds his hand out to Gaston."

"Gaston..."

"Sorry old friend, it's hero time."

"Gaston turns and walks away as the harpsichord stops midway through playing."

"Oh. Ouch."

* * *

By the end of the read through, Luke had had the most fun he had ever experienced in a long while, he had been laughing so hard at times that his eyes watered a lot and Josh had managed to keep him at a high the whole time, shooting jokes to him at breaks for water and even silently whispering nothing in his ear just to make him laugh which worked every time.

Now, Luke wishes he could go back to the read through just so that he could sit next to Josh and talk and have a laugh with him, instead he was waiting outside now on the taxi back to his hotel room for the night and watching as Josh spoke to Alexis and two other men, he was pretty sure their names were Jimmy and Dean and laughed away.

About ten minutes later, Josh came back over to him, smiling and placed a hand on his shoulder to which Luke jumped slightly at before turning back around to Josh.

"Hey taxi buddy, I was talking to Jimmy and the others over there. If we want he'll give us a lift back to our hotels."

"Erm sure" Luke replied, smiling to himself, he kind of liked this Jimmy guy, plus he was playing Tom, one of Gaston's henchmen so it would be a good way to get to know the other man.

This day was going good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so that's chapter 2 finished, hope you enjoyed and loved it as much as Chapter 1. I love you guys so much again and can't wait to see what you have to say for this chapter. Fingers crossed it's all good things.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> HeyAssbutt21.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Hello. Do you know where I am supposed to sit? I'm Alexis Loizon. I am going to be playing Stanley.


	3. The First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, once again I am completely blown away by the reactions to this story and how much you still seem to love it and are excited by the prospect of it so let's kick on and add Chapter 3 to the mix.

 

**_Chapter 3 - The First Night_ **

When Luke eventually got back to his hotel room after Jimmy had dropped him, Alexis, Josh and Dean off at their own hotels respectively, it was well after midnight and he knew he should be tried if he was going to be up rather early again soon to go record some of the soundtrack but he couldn't sleep.

He was just too psyched and excited and oh god, Josh had somehow gotten his personality lost in his skin and he was rubbing off of him now and causing him to become hyper-active.

Sitting down on the edge of his bed and rubbing softly at his eyes, Luke chuckled slightly as he remembered the car ride and Josh turning his head each way back and forth a few times to take things in and smiling whenever he saw something that he knew and poking Luke in the arm every few minutes any time he saw a yellow car.

Sighing Luke lay back on his bed, puling softly at the bobble that Josh had presented him with earlier as it came loose, allowing his hair to hit the back of his neck once again as he lay, staring up at the ceiling for a few more minutes, thinking about sleep but when none came to him, he sat back up again and pulled his phone out of his pocket, staring at the new number he had in his phone now.

**Joshyy (Olaf)** \- _765-224-5549_

Luke could still remember how Josh hadn't really asked him for his number, just had held the phone out to him, stating that he should put his number in and when Luke had handed Josh his own phone, Josh had typed his number in, taken a strange selfie of himself and then handed Luke his phone back with a wink and a word of thanks before even Alexis and Dean had handed their phones over too and they all exchanged numbers.

Now though, Luke was too busy staring at Josh's number, unsure of if he should text the other man or, Josh had told him that he could text him anytime with anything but he wasn't too sure if near midnight in the morning with the excuse of he couldn't sleep even though he was beyond tired was good enough.

Luke put his phone down onto the bed beside him and instead started to focus on unpacking his suitcase, finding a place for everything he had and wondering if he would need anything else, he knew he would be spending a while in London but most of the time would be in his costume for Gaston and if he really needed something, he could always go shopping and pick up a few odds and ends.

Hearing his phone buzz as he set his empty suitcase down under his bed, Luke grabbed at his phone and unlocked it to see who had text him.

**From Josh (12.10am) :  
** I am so beat but can't sleep. You awake? :P

Luke grinned slightly to himself, it seemed that he wasn't the only one in this current state of non-tiredness.

**To Josh (12.12am)  
** Can't sleep either lol. Think it's my jet-lag finally kicking in.

Chuckling softly to himself, Luke put his phone back down onto his bed again and started to get ready for bed, throwing his clothes from today over the back of a chair and pulling a pair of loose boxer shorts on before collapsing back onto his bed and grabbing at his phone again.

**From Josh (12.13am)  
** Hate jet-lag with a passion :( do you want to play a game? :P

**To Josh (12.16am)**  
Who do you think you are? Billy from Saw?

Luke sent off the next text and lay back on his bed, stretching out and staring up at the ceiling again, how was it possible that within minutes of meeting him, he and Josh had clicked like they were almost meant to meet and now he couldn't get the other man out of his mind no matter what he tried to do.

**From Josh (12.17am)  
** Not meaning to be :D but I promise I won't chain you to a radiator and make you saw your own foot off :P

Luke laughed out loud at the latest text from Josh, the guy was temperamental and completely always managed to catch him off guard no matter what, it was like he always knew what to say.

**To Josh (12.19am)  
** That doesn't sound too fun. So what's your game?

**From Josh (12.21am)  
** 20 questions. embarrassing questions and have to answer honestly, got it? :)

**To Josh (12.22am)  
** Yes

Luke sent the next text back and waited for the reply, he was liking this new game Josh had thought of already, it would give him a chance to get to know the other man better and Josh could find some stuff out about him too.

**From Josh (12.25am)  
** Q1. Worst Date?

Luke leaned back in his bed as he read the latest text from Josh, his worst date, he'd had a few bad ones in his time but was there one that just sucked the most, oh yes there was, Luke thought to himself with a groan as he remembered it and started replying.

**To Josh (12.28am)  
** my date taking me to dinner and a movie (that I was in btw) and then making me pay for everything after they asked me out because they apparently forgot their wallet. Same question to you.

**From Josh (12.30am)  
** Sushi and ice-skating, not two good combinations :P

**To Josh (12.31am)  
** I'll keep that in mind.

* * *

It had been almost two hours and yet he still hadn't fallen asleep yet, too intrigued in talking to Josh and finding out more stuff about him, he had already found out that the other man had once given his name as Olaf in a toy shop to get something for free for a child and that he always sang when he got excited or when someone asked him the name of a song, he would sing part of it so they would remember it.

And Luke was still having a lot fun, he didn't even care that his phone battery was currently bleeping at him down to only 1%, he was just having too much fun talking to Josh but he knew it would have to come to an end soon.

**To Josh (2.42am)  
** Need to go I'm afraid. Battery about to die. See you in a few hours.

**From Josh (2.44am)  
** Charge that phone partner :D see you later :D

Luke laughed again and plugged his phone into the charger at his wall just as the battery was about to die, crawling under his covers and softly switching the television to see if there was anything interesting on the television at this time of morning.

After flicking through the channels for a few more minutes, he decided that there really was nothing very good on and switched the set off again, flooding his room into darkness once more and he leaned back on his pillows, softly closing his eyes when another loud buzz interrupted him and he groaned, reaching over to grab his phone, unlocking it to see a new text from the last person he had expected to hear from.

**From Jon K  
** Plz talk to me... x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, what are you thinking of chapter 3, I know that in this time-frame, Luke was still dating Jon Kortajarena but in order for this story to make sense, I had to get them apart sooner and give Luke that more of a chance of explaining himself with how things will happen with Josh. So stay tuned.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> HeyAssbutt21.


	4. GASTON!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god guys, I am so pleased by all your positive reactions to that last chapter and how you all loved it and can't wait to see what is going to happen next, I also love you guys who have left Kudos, up to 20 now with 159 hits, you guys really must love this story so I won't waste too much more time, let's get on with the chapter.

_**Chapter 4 - GASTON!** _

Luke awoke with the thundering sounds of his alarm a few hours later and groaned into his pillow, snuggling deeper into the covers, trying his hardest to fall back asleep but after only a few more seconds and with the sound of his alarm still blaring away in the back of his ear, he had no choice but to sit up, rubbing sleep out of his eyes and reaching across for his phone to switch his alarm off.

Getting his phone in his hand, Luke looked at the front screen, feeling the device vibrate in his and his eyes snapped open wider as they took in the time, it was currently twenty past ten in the morning and he had four missed calls already from Josh, two from Bill and a voicemail from Josh and Josh was currently calling him.

Hitting the answer button before he could let the call go to voicemail again, Luke held his phone up to his ear and ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey Josh, sorry I missed your last four calls. I know I'm late for recording, I'll be there as soon as I can, I only just woke up."

"I missed your voice Luke, though who's Josh? I don't think that's my name."

Luke cursed to himself and pulled his phone away from his ear to look at the caller id again, it hadn't been Josh who had been calling him currently, it was Jon, why did this have to happen to him now when he was already late for recording.

"Jon, I have told you five times already that's it over, please stop texting me and calling me. Just please stop."

Luke hung up the call and jumped out of his bed, quickly pulling on a new pair of jeans and his favourite white shirt before unplugging his phone from the wall, calling a taxi and then calling Josh.

Josh answered on the second ring and Luke let out a low breath of air as he ran downstairs, remembering to take his music sheets and keys with him.

"Luke, where are you? Bill's been looking everywhere for you and I've been running through my lines with Alexis for the past hour or so."

Luke reached the elevator and punched the button, stuffing his feet into his shoes as he did and keeping his phone up with his ear.

"Sorry Josh, I slept in, must have forgot to set an alarm and I'm only just awake, can you let Bill know I'll be there soon."

Luke got a quick word of confirmation from Josh and hung up as the elevator arrived and he rode down the six floors to the ground floor, quickly heading outside to where a black taxi was already sitting waiting and he thanked his lucky stars as he jumped into the taxi, stating the address to the taxi driver who only nodded and stated driving.

Luke leaned back in the taxi seat, breathing in deep gulps of fresh air and letting his heart rate slow down slightly, it really wouldn't do if he showed up in-front of Bill soon out of breath and with his heart thumping in his chest.

Five minutes later, the taxi arrived at the address Luke had given him and he quickly paid the taxi driver before jumping out of the taxi again, grabbing his music sheets and phone and running into the building, checking each and every room he passed before at least on the second last room on his right, he finally saw Josh sitting with his back to him on a couch in the room, laughing away with someone whilst Luke could see Bill standing at the other side of the room, arms crossed but with a small smile on his face.

Luke stopped outside the door and took a few more deep breaths, calming his breathing again before walking into the room and smiling as Josh, Bill, Alexis, Dean and even Jimmy all turned around to look at him.

"Luke, Josh was just telling me you would be late. Sleep in?"

Luke nodded, giving Josh a quick smile, the other man returning it and Bill even smiled again, patting him on the shoulder.

"Well thankfully you got here in time, so I'm going to start today with you and Josh in the booth recording some of the lines for Belle, I've already finished Alexis, Dean's and Jimmy's lines so just you guys then we can move onto Gaston."

Luke nodded quickly again, he and Josh walking into the little sound booth with their music sheets and Luke finally got to take another deep breath, this time inhaling some of the smell of coffee coming from Josh and his stomach rumbled slightly as he remembered he hadn't had any breakfast this morning.

"Luke dude your stomach is louder than me" Josh laughed and Luke couldn't help but chuckle along, he still wasn't sure how but Josh just made him able to be himself and took away all of the bad things in life that had came before such as his annoying phone with Jon Kortajarena earlier, he and Jon had been broken up for nearly two months now and yet the guy still insisted on trying to talk to him and text him.

Luke quickly switched his phone to silent, thinking it wise and he put it back in his pocket again with his keys, placing his sheet music on the board in-front of him next to Josh's own and grabbing up a pair of headphones, placing them over his head.

"You guys ready then?" Bill's voice came through his headphones and Luke held a thumb up, saying he was good to go and Josh's voice came through his own headphone giving a quick yes.

"Okay guys, here we go.."

* * *

"..Yes, but ever since the war I felt like I've been missing something and she's the only girl who gives me that sense of..."

"mmm.. je ne sais quoi?"

"I don't know what that means."

Luke was having fun, the most fun he had in his life since making the hobbit movies and just being in this small booth with Josh, having fun and saying their lines for the soundtrack was fun, it was like all the thoughts from before were gone and he was free to be himself.

"That was great guys, one more time..."

* * *

"When I hunt I sneak up with my quiver."

"Oh."

"And beasts of the field say a prayer."

"Ah."

"First I carefully aim for the liver, then I shoot from behind."

"Is that fair?"

"I don't care."

Luke heard the music stop in his ear, his chest carefree and alive and his face flushed red from the singing he had been doing for the past few hours, they would be working on it for a few weeks until they got it down exactly and then the soundtrack would be mixed in time for them to start filming to use as a backing check.

"Once again amazing guys, yous two are naturals."

And Luke had to agree, they were getting on really well.

* * *

A few hours later, Luke was completely done in, his throat felt like it was on fire and his face was bright whilst beside him, he could see that Josh was still having as much fun as possible and he even looked like he could go another three run through's of the soundtrack but Luke was not as lucky.

Bill eventually let them go around half past three and Luke immediately got a glass of water, having finished his bottle left in the room for him a half hour earlier and he was very thirsty again whilst beside him, he could see Josh laughing and joking away again with Alexis, Dean and Jimmy.

Finishing off the glass of water, Luke walked back over to the other guys and stood beside Josh, looking around at them.

"Hey, any plans for the rest of the day?"

"Me, Alexis and Dean have got our costume fittings for Gaston's henchmen now and even for the dress scene which will not be fun at all" Jimmy spoke up first, Luke having to bite back a laugh as he remembered that part of the script called for Tom, Dick and Stanley when trying to go after Cogsworth get interrupted by Madame De Gadarobe who ends up dressing them up in dresses.

Luke seriously couldn't wait to see that scene as he would be watching parts of it from behind the camera as his character Gaston went off to go fight the beast on his own.

"I'm free though" Josh spoke up with a smile that Luke couldn't help but return, Josh just had that sort of way about him.

"Yeah me too" Luke replied, checking his phone slightly to see if there was anything from Jon and he couldn't help but groan as he saw that he now had four missed call from Jon, four voicemail's, and thirteen texts all from him.

He shoved his phone back into his pocket and looked up at Josh.

"So why don't us two do something together, I need to get a new phone, think this one is getting old and run down."

Josh's eyes lit up at the thought and he nodded, smiling at him.

"That sounds great, Gaston and LeFou spending some time together."

Yeah it would be that for sure, Luke thought to himself plus by getting a new phone he could get Jon out of his life for good and not be annoyed by him, it was all going well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter will be Luke and Josh phone shopping, doesn't that sound fun lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to Chapter 5, wonder if we see anymore from Jon...
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> HeyAssbutt21.


	5. A Little Bit Of Phone Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back again with Chapter 5, love how you guys just love this story so much and keep on awaiting more so I won't keep you waiting too much longer with this one.

_**Chapter 5 - A Little Bit Of Phone Shopping** _

Luke and Josh had gotten a ride from Ewan McGregor this time on their way to the shopping mall and Luke finally got to fully and better meet the guy whom was going to be playing Lumiere and he was quite surprised.

The guy he had been expecting and the guy he met were two completely different people, where he thought Ewan would be all uptight and serious, he was actually pretty laid back and ready to have a joke or two and he and Josh even got into a conversation at one point about their wives and kids and how the kids could be right nightmares at times but they still loved them.

Luke had sat back for that part of the conversation, he didn't have any kids of his own and he was much preferring to watch Josh talk and watch how animated he became when it came to his kids.

Ewan dropped them off outside the nearest shopping mall, exchanging numbers with them if they needed a hand at all and they exchanged quick goodbyes before he and Josh hurried into the shopping mall, Luke putting a pair of his dark sunglasses on over his eyes whilst Josh stared around at him.

"You do realise that if you're trying to blend in, that's not the way I'd do it, you're making yourself way too obvious" Josh leaned up and grabbed his sunglasses off his face, Luke blushing slightly when Josh's hand brushed his face but two seconds later he was clearing his throat and walking with the other man, continuously feeling his phone vibrate away in his pocket.

Heading into the first store, Luke braced himself for the onslaught of fans but much like before, no-one seemed to be paying him or Josh much attention, something he was very surprised by or did people in London just not overreact to big stars or was it his being with Josh, did people think they were just two guys walking around.

"Hello there, can I help you guys out with anything?" A tall brunette woman walked over and Luke quickly read her name-tag as Alicia before Josh was taking over.

"Yes, my friend here is looking for a new phone, he wants something with a good bit of speed and something that can fit in his pocket so nothing like those big massive things that you need five hands to carry, do you happen to have anything like that?"

The girl, Alicia nodded softly before she stopped and did a double take at Josh.

"Oh my god... You're Olaf.."

Luke stopped in his tracks and stared at the girl, how could this girl, Alicia know Josh from an animated movie like he himself but not know him as something for his face.

"Yeah, I am. In the flesh, well not snowman flesh but you know" Josh laughed slightly and smiled at the girl who looked ready to faint whilst Luke looked around, wondering how many more people were going to recognise Josh from his voice.

"I love you in Frozen, sorry I got a little bit crazy there so a phone with good speed and good to fit in a pocket, is it for your boyfriend?"

Josh opened his mouth to speak, shut it, opened and closed it a few more times and Luke was about to butt in when Josh opened his mouth again.

"Yes it is, we're just newly dating so don't make a big thing about it please" Josh said, grabbing Luke's hand in his own and Luke began to blush again, feeling how warm Josh's hand was in his own.

"Oh look at that, he's blushing. He's just not used to dating such a hot snowman such as myself."

Alicia laughed in return with Josh whilst Luke looked between the two of them, wondering what they were laughing about but not minding it much after as Alicia held up a finger and disappeared into the back room for a few minutes before quickly returning with two very similar looking phones, Luke could see that they were both iPhone's and there was no way he could afford that unless he wanted to sell his kidney's.

Josh quickly looked between the two phones though and pointed at one in Alicia's left hand, a plain white one that looked rather new.

"Okay, I'll go box that one up for you, do you need a sim card for it too?"

"Yes" Luke butted in right away before Josh could try and make the decision for him, "I mean yes please, my old sim card is stuck somewhere in this phone of mine and I'm not going to get it out again."

Alicia nodded her head and walked away whilst Luke silently cheered, one hand still holding onto Josh's whilst he ignored the continuous buzzing coming from his pocket, finally he was going to get rid of these annoying phone calls.

Alicia returned a few minutes later with the phone and sim card in hand and placed them together, quickly scanning them through the system and looking up at Luke and Josh.

"So that's going to be £359.99 please."

Luke felt his throat close and his palms sweat again, he had little under that in the bank and he still hadn't been paid yet for his last job but Josh seemed to notice his hesitation as he pulled out his own card and swiped it, being prompted to swipe a little receipt that came out with it too and smiled at Alicia before taking the bag offered to him and together they walked out of the store, Josh putting his card back into his wallet whilst Luke stared at him.

"You didn't have to do that, we only just met and plus you don't even know me and I..."

Josh held up a hand and Luke came grinding to a halt, hating himself for blabbering on like that.

"It's okay dude, I can already tell we're going to be great friends so think of it as an early Christmas present."

Luke felt his eyes moisten slightly and he had to blink back the tears that threatened to over-through him, even sine he and Jon had broken up, he hadn't had a guy be this nice to him in a long time and he liked Josh too, he had to agree with the other man, they were definitely going to be great friends, no matter how much Luke might want more than that.

Pulling the other man in for a hug, not caring who saw him, Luke pulled Josh close and rested his head on the other's shoulder, noticing how Josh immediately wrapped his arms around his waist and holding him there for a few minutes before they pulled away and Josh handed him the bag with his new phone in it and patted his shoulder.

"Come on Luke, I know you must still be starving, let's get some food before Bill decides to reel us back in for something else.

And Luke could do no more than laugh and follow Josh on towards the food court.

He was having the best time of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, Chapter 5 finished, what did you think? Did you love and a little appearance from Ewan this chapter but I promise he'll have more soon.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> HeyAssbutt21.


	6. The Second Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, once again I am just so overwhelmed by all the love and support that you guys have given this story, it's now up to 14 comments, 23 kudos and 1 bookmark, you guys are really enjoying this story aren't you? So to bring your love of this to life more let's get on with Chapter 6. Love you guys, you made this story possible.

_**Chapter 6 - The Second Night** _

After a little bite to eat at a McDonald's in the food court and Luke even picking up some more underwear for his stay, he and Josh unfortunately - in Luke's head, at least - parted ways, heading back to their respective hotels and Josh even warning him to set an alarm this time and not forget.

When Luke arrived back at his hotel, once again surprised at the lack of fan-girl's or boy's for that matter, he headed straight back up to his room, placing his purchases onto his bed before jumping in for a quick and warm shower, trying not to let thoughts of Josh holding his hand earlier but the thoughts still entered his brain and he spent a little bit more of his shower time moaning Josh's name as he came in his hand.

Washing himself clean again, Luke came out of the shower a good half an hour later, wrapping a towel around his waist and pulling his new phone out of it's box, plugging it in to charge it up before pulling his old phone out of his pocket to look at the screen, his battery because of all twenty seven missed calls now from Jon was sitting dangerously low at thirteen percent, he also had seven new texts from Jon, one from Ewan and one from Alexis.

Clicking onto his screen and bringing up the texts, Luke immediately all the messages from Jon and focused his attention onto the texts from Ewan and Alexis.

**From Ewan (3.20pm)  
** Hey Luke, it's Ewan. Josh told me you got a new phone today, when you've got it booted up don't forget to send me your new number! x

**From Alexis (4.30pm)  
** Bill just let us go would you believe? Think you & Josh got let off easy. Au Revoir. Alexis :)

Luke laughed to himself slightly at the text from Alexis, he couldn't believe how long Bill had kept them for costume fitting but then again the dresses would have to be fitted perfectly.

**To Ewan (6.20pm)  
** Hey Ewan. Yeah got new phone today and I've got it charging now so I'll send over my new number as soon as possible.

**To Alexis (6.22pm)  
** That sucks mate. Hope you are not too tired now lol. I got a new phone today so shall send you over my new number soon.

Luke sent off the two messages before clicking out of his messages and returning to his main menu, clicking onto Twitter and having a quick look through his feed before he noticed that he had seven new notifications.

**Josh Gad, Alexis Loizon, Ewan McGregor** and 7 others followed you.

Luke smiled to himself at the thought and followed back the people he knew, clicking onto Josh's profile first to see his profile picture of him with his kids and Luke couldn't help but smile more, how could anyone not love this guy.

As if his thoughts had conjured him up, a little white bar appeared above the top of his phone that second with a text message from Josh.

**From Josh (6.32pm)**  
So have you got your new phone up and running yet? :)  
Also have you set that alarm yet :P

Luke smiled and laughed, walking over to look at his new phone to see that already it was halfway charged so he unlocked it and quickly set an alarm for the next morning at half five so he would have time to shower again and make himself look more presentable before sending out a quick mass text to his most important contacts.

**To Mum, Dad, Josh, Ewan, Alexis, Dean, Jimmy and Bill (7.00pm)  
** Hey Luke here. New number x

Luke put his new phone back onto the bedside cabinet again and returned to look at his old phone sending a quick text to Josh.

**To Josh (7.02pm)  
** All done with the alarm and sent you a text with new number. Just waiting on the phone to finish charging.

Luke put his phone down again and walked over to his wardrobe, pulling out a pair of grey sweatpants and white tank top pulling them on before using the towel to quickly dry his hair as he heard his new phone go off with a ping.

Walking over to his phone, he saw that he already had four new messages so he clicked onto them, quickly reading them over.

**From Ewan (7.04pm)  
** Thanks mate x

**From Mum (7.06pm)  
** Okay honey. Love you, Mum xoxo

**From Alexis (7.10pm)  
** Merci Luke. Au Revoir. Alexis :)

**From Josh (7.14pm)  
** I see that lol :P and good :D

Luke put his phone back down and focused on drying his hair again, watching as his old phone battery died further and further bit by bit before it reached zero percent and died.

Luke smirked to himself as he set about installing all his apps onto his new phone, glad that he had put all his old numbers into his new phone par one and he threw his old phone away, smiling more as it made contact with the bin with a loud clatter.

Luke lay back in his bed, cradling the back of his head slightly with his hands and taking a deep breath.

He was free, he was actually free. It was all over with now, he could enjoy the rest of his filming experience in peace.

This was true happiness right there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with guys, it's the end of Chapter 6, once more I just want to say thank you to all of you who have left kudos and commented on this, you guys are what is keeping this story alive so thank you to you all and see you again soon for Chapter 7.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> HeyAssbutt21.
> 
> The link to the image of Luke in the sweatpants and tank top I saw him wearing:
> 
> images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=DHuBpWwl&id=26B35ADC6BA8D05707D62E13B8EF876F18B16AA0&thid= 6z9wldU1uCS0QDmEs&q=luke+evans+sweatpants&simid=608055018559507739&selectedIndex=100&ajaxhist=0
> 
> https://uk.pinterest.com/pin/318418636126821589/ - This link is directly to the image just in-case first link doesn't work.


	7. Dance Rehearsal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god guys, I have been smiling all weekend because of all your kudos and comments, I love you guys so much and glad to see that you are still enjoying this story, up to 16 comments, 26 kudos and 2 bookmarks already now. I just wish I could hug all of you and thank you all but I can't so I'll put it here instead, big hugs and thanks to all of you lovely people and with that, let's get on with Chapter 7.

_**Chapter 7 - Dance** _ **_Rehearsal_ **

Luke awoke the next morning two minutes before his alarm was due to go off and stretched out, groaning happily when his tendons popped slightly and he felt his bones crack pleasantly.

He had an amazing nights sleep the previous night, after he had swapped all his numbers over and sent out his texts and realised he had a new number that a certain someone couldn't contact him on he had felt free and alive at last and dropped off into a deep sleep by about nine o'clock last night.

And he had actually gotten seven hours sleep which was an unusual occurrence for him, usually he would be allowed only an hour or two of light sleeping after tossing and turning most of the night worried about Jon trying to contact him but after he had threw his old phone away, it was like the worry had been thrown away too.

Jumping out of bed, Luke grabbed up his now fully - thankfully - charged phone and quickly looking through the seven texts that Josh had sent him last night.

**From Josh (8.30pm)  
** Hey Luke, ready to dance your butt off tomorrow? :P  
Are you? Are you? Are you? :-D **(8.35pm)**  
Maybe not :-( **(8.40pm)  
** Did you fall alseep? :-O **(8.45pm)  
** Sorry I'm texting too much I know :P I really should head to bed ;-) Luke I'm a poet :D yeah I should head to bed and sleep but I don't want to :P **(9.00pm)  
** Luke? I think I'm in love with you <3 **(9.10pm)  
** Luke, I'm drink... Should I devorce my slice? ;-) **(9.15pm)**

There had been a big break between that text and the last one but Luke couldn't help but read over the one about Josh thinking he was in love with him a few times over, smiling at how Josh had even included the little emoticon for love but then there was the last text that Luke had received from Josh.

**From Josh (12.00am)  
** I'm just home now, well hotel home and about to go to sleep :) set an alarm so see you in a few hours :-D I need to tell you something also :/

Staring at his phone for a few seconds, Luke read over the last of the text from Josh, staring at the words written on the screen, what did Josh have to tell him, was it something bad or was it just simply about how drunk he had gotten the previous night.

Worriedly, Luke pulled his bottom in between his teeth, biting softly down onto the skin despite wanting to bite much harder but he couldn't possibly do that, he would need his lips not bright red when singing and dancing during rehearsal today.

His alarm went off that second and Luke switched it off, finally jumping out of bed and placing his phone back onto the bedside cabinet, jumping in for a quick shower and brushing his teeth before changing into a pair of grey running trousers and a black tank-top, knowing that he was going to be doing some rehearsals for Gaston and then going back to his hotel to shower and change back into his lounge wear.

Once finished getting dressed, Luke pulled his hair back into the little ponytail he still had from Josh on the first day, debating whether he should get it cut or not, he liked having his hair long but at the same time it did get in the way a lot and stuck to the back of his head after a fierce work-out in the gym.

Deciding to just think about it later when he had the time, Luke left his hotel room, walking downstairs this time to find that the lobby was once again completely deserted.

Patting his pockets, Luke swore to himself as he realised he had left his phone back-upstairs.

Knowing that he had plenty of time still, Luke ran back upstairs, taking the stairs two at a time before emerging out on his floor and walking the short pace back to his room, opening the door and entering the room just to grab his phone and leave again.

On the way back downstairs, Luke checked his phone quickly to see that he had a new text this morning from Josh already.

**From Josh (5.10am)  
** Good morning, hope the alarm woke you up okay. I've got a car today :-D want me to pick you up? :)

**To Josh (5.35am)**  
Hey Josh. Sorry left my phone upstairs. Got it now and yes please :D x

Luke put his phone back into his pocket as he got back downstairs into the lobby once more and took a look around the still deserted lobby, it was weird, it must just be a small area of London that not many people used or it could be due to the fact that it was still early morning and no-one apart from him and a few other people would be awake at this time.

Walking outside into the already warm air, Luke leaned back against the wall, enjoying the heat from the sun on his back and shoulders and watching the cars zooming past him with people on their way to work or holidays or even just getting a head start on only just heading home.

A blue SUV pulled into the hotel's parking lot a few minutes later and Luke stared at the car, whistling softly to himself, it was a really nice, family car with space for extra support.

The front drivers window rolled down that second and Luke had to stop the massive smile that wanted to erupt onto his face as he saw Josh sitting in the drivers seat, waving at him.

Luke walked up to the window, exchanging a few quick words with Josh before he jumped into the passengers seat, belting up and leaning back against the soft seat, sighing.

"Tired one, we are?" Josh laughed in the seat beside him whilst Luke quickly gave the other guy a hand gesture that he was sure Ava, Josh's eldest daughter would have burned him alive for.

"It's too early for Star Wars" Luke mumbled into the seat, curling himself into a comfortable position - he had had seven hours of sleep but he was still sleepy, plus Josh's car was nice and warm so it wasn't going to be hard to fall back asleep - and looking up at Josh through half lidded eyes.

"Oh Luke you'll never learn. It's never too early for Star Wars."

Josh laughed and started up the car again and two seconds later, they were on the road again, Luke leaning back in the chair, eyes half closed but watching Josh out of the corner of his eye and how the other man seemed to be just as usual in a good mood but something seemed slightly off about him, almost like he was hiding something.

Josh pulled up to the dance studios around fifteen minutes later, pulled into a parking spot and stopped the car, turning off the ignition and getting the keys out, turning round to look at Luke who was beginning to wake up again now that the heat from the car was beginning to disappear and something in him told him that he was best to stay awake for whatever Josh had to tell him.

"Luke, look about those texts last night..."

Luke held up a hand to Josh, silently telling him that it was okay and he didn't have to explain himself but when the other man didn't seem to let up, Luke placed a hand on his shoulder instead.

"Josh, I get it. You were drunk, it's okay you didn't freak me out or anything. I'm perfectl... mmph..."

Luke was cut off halfway through his sentence as Josh suddenly leaned in, softly kissing him on the lips and holding their faces together for a few moments before pulling away.

"I meant it. Drunk or not, I meant it."

And with that, Josh jumped out of the car, closing the door firmly behind him and patting his outfit down softly whilst giving Luke a silly look, silently telling him to hurry up and get out of the car but Luke wasn't too sure if his feet were going to let him do that or not.

**_To Be Continued_.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, please don't hate me too much, I know big cliffhangers like this are annoying but I wanted to end this chapter here and continue it on with the rest of the dance rehearsals in the next chapter and how things are going to evolve between Josh and Luke now, what do you think is going to happen or do you want to happen, let me know and I'll try to have Chapter 8 up as soon as I can, I promise.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> HeyAssbutt21.


	8. Dance Rehearsal, Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this keeps on happening. I put a new chapter up and leave you for a couple of days and come back to find out that more of you guys have left comments and kudos on this story and it always makes me so happy to see it all coming together so well, now up to 29 kudos, 19 comments and 2 bookmarks. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this, it makes my fan-girl heart swoon so much. So without much further ado, let's get on Chapter 8.

_Previously On Little Red Rosy Cheeks:_

Luke? I think I'm in love with you <3 **(9.10pm)**

* * *

"Josh, I get it. You were drunk, it's okay you didn't freak me out or anything. I'm perfectl... mmph..."

Luke was cut off halfway through his sentence as Josh suddenly leaned in, softly kissing him on the lips and holding their faces together for a few moments before pulling away.

"I meant it. Drunk or not, I meant it."

And with that, Josh jumped out of the car, closing the door firmly behind him and patting his outfit down softly whilst giving Luke a silly look, silently telling him to hurry up and get out of the car but Luke wasn't too sure if his feet were going to let him do that or not.

* * *

**_Chapter 8 - Dance Rehearsal, Part Two_ **

"Five, six, seven, eight.. And, Luke..."

Luke turned around, nearly falling off the wooden table he was currently standing on, staring at Anthony Van Laast, the films choreographer and wondering what he had done wrong.

The music stopped and Anthony slapped a hand to his hand, giving Luke an exasperated sigh whilst walking straight up to him.

"That's the fourth time today Luke" Anthony placed a hand onto Luke's shoulder and pulled his shoulder down so he could face him.

"What's going on with you, I told you it's a five, six, seven, eight clap turn, turn, turn and then you turn with the sword."

Luke sighed to himself, holding the wooden sword in his hand and looking down at Anthony with a mixture of exhaust and disbelief, he knew he had been messing up a lot today with the song but it wasn't his fault, every time he turned the girl he was dancing with around, he would see Josh standing right in-front of him, doing his little part of the dance with two girls on the floor below him.

"Sorry Anthony" Luke ran a hand across his forehead, wiping away a bead of sweat and giving the other man his best 'I'm so very sorry' look.

Anthony shook his head and turned away from the group at large telling them to take a ten minute break and then they would be right back at it.

"So..." Luke nearly jumped about five feet in the air as he suddenly heard Josh's voice come from behind him and he turned to face the other man, trying his hardest not to stare at his lips, "You somehow managed to piss Anthony off, got anything to say Lukeee."

Luke opened his mouth to retort when Josh laughed suddenly and slapped a hand onto his shoulder, Luke trying his hardest not to blush as he felt the warmth from Josh's hand run through his whole body.

"Sorry, I guess I've just been out of it" Luke shrugged, jumping down to sit on the table whilst Josh leaned over, placing a head on his shoulder and staring at him.

"Yeah, I can kind of see that Luke. You sure you're okay?"

Luke nodded, clearing his throat and making a strange noise deep in his throat that sounded mid-way between a awkward clear of the throat and a sigh of uncertainty.

"Okay then" Josh shot him a strange look before jumping up, Luke immediately missing the warmth as the other man walked over to Alexis, Dean and Jimmy who were gathered around the water cooler, talking and laughing.

Luke looked down at his hands, noticing how he was still playing with the wooden sword and set it down beside him, pulling out his phone instead and snapping a quick picture of the room with Josh maybe just maybe in the shot before playing about with his phone for a few more minutes and wondering what he should before he had to start back.

And then it hit him.

He knew what he could do.

And Luke smirked to himself, he could do this.

* * *

Five hours later and not so many near table falls later, Luke sat in his hotel room, towel drying his hair and answering another text from Ewan.

 **To Ewan (1.15pm)  
** Thanks dude, see you then x

He had text Ewan whilst they had been on break, asking the other man if he would mind meeting him for dinner in a couple of days to discuss something important, Ewan had quickly replied that yes that would be fine and he hoped everything was okay, Luke hadn't elaborated much on it but told him it was just really important and to keep it between them.

 **From Ewan (1.16pm)  
** Will do Luke :) x

Luke smiled and put his phone down onto the beside cabinet beside him again, letting out a soft sigh and leaning back on his pillows as he finally finished drying his hair.

Since he had arrived back after rehearsals, Luke had jumped in for a much needed shower, cleaned himself over quite a few times making sure every last inch of sweat was gone from his body, washing his hair before stepping out of the shower and continuing to text Ewan whilst he had dried, changed into lounge clothes and started drying his hair.

Now though that he was perfectly relaxed and calm, he had time now to think about everything that had happened between him and Josh in the last few hours.

Josh had text him to tell him that he thought that he might be love with him when the other man was drunk, yes that did happen and then after they had arrived at the studio for rehearsal, Josh had kissed him and told him that he meant everything he had said.

Now though, he was acting like everything was normal between them, he had even given Luke a big hug and a kiss on the cheek before he had left and when they had been rehearsing, Luke was pretty sure that he felt Josh's eyes on his ass and even felt someone smack his ass at one point but when he had turned around to figure out who it had been, there had been no-one there.

It was very confusing as well seeing as how Josh was married and yet he seemed to be talking to and kissing Luke like his relationship with his wife meant nothing, that was why Luke had decided to talk to Ewan seeing as how the other man was married too with kids and might know what to do in this sort of situation and what he could say to Josh to help him out.

Lying back on his pillows, Luke switched the television on his room, flicking through the channels for a few seconds before finally settling on a programme about animals and getting comfy just as his phone pinged with a new text message.

Picking up the phone, Luke stared at the screen for a few minutes, trying to understand the message.

 **From Josh (1.50pm)  
** Hey.. I miss you :(

Luke ran a hand through his hair, biting down on his lip again and wondering how exactly he should reply to a message like that, how could Josh tell him that he missed him but yet still leave him high and dry and unsure by what exactly the kiss meant and what was meant to happen now.

 **To Josh (2.00pm)  
** Hey Josh, miss you too mate. Having fun with the wife and kids?

Luke sent off the text eventually, deleting the words a few times as he thought about what exactly he was trying to say and not try to upset Josh or make him suspicious of anything, it was actually a lot harder than one might think, Luke thought to himself as he finally got the words together and sent them, putting his phone back down again and closing his eyes.

Josh was in a word, difficult.

He kept you on the tips of your toes and never really made you feel that you knew exactly where you stood with him but he was also very temperamental and spontaneous and he had no sense of personal space, not that Luke minded it very much.

His phone pinged again and Luke lifted it up to read the next text from Josh.

 **From Josh (2.05pm)  
** Just got the kids, Ida out for a few drinks. Can I come over? :)

Luke bit the inside of his cheek this time, fighting with his emotions, a big part of him wanted to just throw all his buts and maybes out of the window and just tell him yes and let bygones be bygones, not that Josh kissing him was unpleasant, just very confusing but another big part of him, the one that stood with his concise knew it wasn't really a good idea if they were going to be alone.. but wait, Josh said he had the kids with him as his wife was out for drinks, why would someone leave her husband alone with two kids in a city they might not know very well.

He couldn't exactly be an asshole and say no to that, could he?

 **To Josh (2.15pm)  
** Yeah sure, it's room number twenty two

Luke put his phone down onto the bed in-front of him, putting his arm over his eyes and groaning softly, wondering how he managed to get himself into this.

Why did Josh just have to be so hard to say no to.

 **From Josh (2.17pm)  
** Great see you soon :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so what did you think of this latest chapter, I swear Josh and Luke won't be darting around each other much longer, Luke just needs to talk with Ewan and decide stuff and spend more time with Josh and see all the good things, I swear he'll catch on soon enough I promise.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> HeyAssbutt21.


	9. Talks with Josh and Dinner with Ewan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only been one day and already the counts are going up again, 22 comments now, 31 kudos, 3 bookmarks and 361 hits, I am so so blessed by you guys and how you love this story so much and let me know what you think and what you expect to happen next and through this always make me smile so much and I feel my heart warm to each and every one of your comments. I love you guys so let's get on with Chapter 9 before I become too mushy.

_**Chapter 9 - Talks with Josh and Dinner with Ewan** _

Luke spent the new fifteen minutes or so cleaning up his hotel room and putting his underwear away into the drawers, hiding his suitcase under his bed and making sure that his bed didn't look all sloppily made, like he had just up and left it for the maid - which he kind of had, but he didn't want Josh to know that - or that his bathroom looked a mess either, there was a good chance that kids were going to be here.

Josh arrived around ten minutes later, knocking softly on the door and Luke smiled slightly, trying his hardest to morph it into a relaxed, nonchalant expression as he opened the door to be met by all five foot eight and two hundred and sixteen pounds of Josh Gad.

Luke smiled at the man who softly smiled back at him, looking at Luke in a way that was almost asking if he could come in.

"Of course, yeah come in dude" Luke stepped away from the door frame, holding the door open wider for Josh and that was when he finally noticed it, Josh was alone, no kids, why?

"Where's?..."

"The kids?" Luke nodded, concerned and interested.

"Ida came back before I left, she said that she had had time to think. Luke" Josh reached a hand out for Luke's arm and the other man stared into his eyes, slightly scared by his new-found friends quiver in his voice.

"Luke, the reason I had to come over and the reason of the kiss and the text is from the moment I met you, I found myself falling in love with you and I couldn't help it. Me and Ida have been drifting apart for a while now and I thought at first it was because of my mixed feelings for you but I realised it's been longer than you Luke, Ida and I talked and we're going to get a divorce."

It was like thunder had just sounded in the all quiet room, a flash of lightning lighting up the scene and displaying all of the flaw's in their current movement, Josh's hand still on Luke's own arm and Luke with his hand on the small of Josh's back, holding him still. It had never felt more right but also so wrong, he couldn't, no he Luke George Evans would not be some sort of rebound guy for Josh, he had to wait it out for Josh's sake and let him move at a speed that was okay with him.

"I'm so sorry Josh, that must be horrible for you" Luke felt like the words were whispered between them yet he knew that Josh could have heard every single word even if he was standing on the other side of a football pitch, they were made for Josh and Josh alone.

"It's okay, I just needed some time away from it all" Josh shrugged and carefully sat on the edge of Luke's double bed, staring up at him.

"Can I stay here tonight please?" Josh gave him a little smile and small pull of his lips, Luke straight away finding himself immune to the puppy dog eyes currently being used on him.

"Of course.. I'll just get the cou..."

Luke turned ready to go pull out the small couch in his room when a soft hand on his arm stopped him in his tracks.

"Luke..." That voice, it sounded so pained and yet so full of innocence that he was surely immune once again to whatever the other man would ask of him, "Please... Don't leave me."

And that was how Luke found himself half an hour later, curled up the covers of his double bed, Josh at his side and his arm draped over the other man's waist, keeping him close and making sure even in his sleep that he was okay.

* * *

A few days later found Luke sitting in the back, dark corner of The French Table, a small nearby restaurant his hotel as he waited for Ewan to show up for their talk.

He had text the older man earlier that morning to ask him if he was still okay to meet for lunch, Ewan responded quite quickly and telling him he would be there.

Now, Luke was sat in the back of the restaurant, his head deep into his menu and his thoughts on what had transpired between him and Josh over the last few days.

After his and Josh's sleeping together - in the same bed, sleeping in the same bed, nothing else - Josh had awoken him early the next morning so they could grab some breakfast before dance rehearsal's for more of Gaston and Luke had to admit that he hadn't been quite as distracted this time around, something that Anthony was visibly excited about.

Even Alexis, Jimmy and Dean had seemed more happier by Luke's enthusiasm eventually leading to the five of them all going out for some drinks and Luke and Alexis doing a karaoke cover of 'Barbie Girl', Luke taking the part of Barbie and them having fun until all hours.

He and Josh had shared a taxi back to Luke's hotel, the two falling straight onto the double bed without changing or getting under the covers and Luke woke up the next morning, an arm curled around Josh's waist again whilst Josh was curled into his chest, head on his shoulder and a smile on his lips.

Luke hadn't wanted to but he pulled himself away from Josh's curling arms, getting up to go to the toilet and when he came back, Josh had rolled himself out over both sides of the bed and looked reluctant to move.

Luke had smiled, checked his phone to see it was half past six and decided to text Ewan about a meeting time and place as he waited for Josh to wake up.

Josh had woken up a couple of hours later, his curly hair standing on one side and his lips already curled upwards in a teasing smile.

"Good morning. That was a fun night."

Luke had smiled back at the other man from where had sat, coffee cup in hand and swirling down the last dregs of his coffee.

"Morning, yeah it was. Your cover of 'The Way You Make Me Feel' was amazing Josh."

The other man blushed softly, running a hand through his hair before checking his phone, his eyes widening and he had jumped up, stuttered a couple of things before running over, kissing Luke softly on the lips and running out the door, leaving Luke in a sort of daze.

He had spent the rest of the day wandering the hotel in the same daze, grabbing a quick bite to eat in the restaurant for his breakfast before heading back upstairs to shower and change into casual clothes for his Dinner/Lunch with Ewan.

He had arrived at the restaurant at a quarter to five, - a whole half an hour before he was supposed to meet Ewan -, told the waitress where he would like a table and sat to wait.

Ewan finally showed up just as Luke was trying to figure out what the difference between Cornish stone bass and regular bass was.

The older man sat opposite Luke, pulling his jacket off and looking at the drinks menu before turning his eyes up to Luke.

"Sorry I was late mate. Had a bit of a problem with the rental car and then parking was crazy, you really had to choose a fancy place didn't you?" Ewan laughed, Luke even letting out a small chuckle and putting his menu down onto the table, not even caring as he finally burst.

"Josh kissed me Ewan, he kissed me and he told me he's in love with me and now Josh has been spending a lot more time with me but I have no idea what to do seeing as how he's kind of still married with kids."

Ewan let out another chuckle, holding up a hand to stop Luke in his tracks and the other man complied, wondering what Ewan might have to say to him.

"Well you definitely do have a little bit of a pickle there man but if I'm being honest, from what you told me in the texts of what you and Josh have been doing then your doing the right thing. You just have to wait him out until he's ready to talk more and tell you what he wants to do next."

Luke nodded, thinking that he probably had been doing the right thing and he was best just to continue with it.

"But just so you know dude. Just because Josh is in a bad place right now and you're unsure of where you stand doesn't mean you can't make sure you know where you stand so it's easier when you guys do become involved."

Luke nodded, understanding exactly what Ewan was saying, he just had to be open with Josh and tell him how he felt about the other man.

It was a simple as that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 9, I tried not to leave it on as much of a cliffhanger this time around, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter again and are looking forward to the next chapter which will have a little bit more with the other actors and we'll find out where Josh disappeared to... Love you guys so much again.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> HeyAssbutt21.


	10. Josh's Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god guys, we have made it to Chapter 10, double figures and I see that once again you guys are the best ever, up to 24 comments, 33 kudos and 3 bookmarks with 410 hits, you guys are what makes me so happy to continue writing this and see how you are all enjoying it. So without too much more, let's get cracking on with Chapter 10.

_**Chapter 10 - Josh's Story** _

_Josh's P.O.V._

Josh swore to himself as he awoke on the soft and yet firm double bed that he had shared the previous night with Luke, his co-star and sort of strangely friend/something more that was hard to describe.

After speaking to Luke for a few minutes, he checked his phone, eyes widening when he saw the words written on the screen and jumped up, running over to Luke and kissing him on the lips before running out the door.

Now though, Josh was standing in the elevator, thinking back over on what had just happened, he couldn't believe that he had just done that without thinking, he had kissed Luke after telling the other man that he needed some time whilst he dealt with the divorce with his wife of seven years, Ida and then he had turned around kissed Luke anyway.

Sure he had been in kind of a daze after reading a text from Ida asking him where he was and that Ava missed her daddy and hadn't been able to sleep too good the night before.

Josh finally made it into the lobby of the hotel Luke was staying in, running quickly to the front doors and his rental car, thanking his lucky stars that no-one would recognise him by just his appearance at this time of the morning.

Jumping into his car, Josh pulled his seat-belt on, starting up the car and beginning the fifteen minute drive back to his own hotel and the place he had been trying to avoid like the plaque.

Reaching the very quiet car park only moments later, Josh quickly killed the engine, jumping out of the car and speed walking all the way into the hotel, past the reception and up the flight of stairs to his first floor room.

Arriving within only a few minutes, Josh rubbed the back of his hand across his face before taking his key card out of his pocket, placing it into the door, waiting for the click and the green light that appeared within seconds and he pushed the door open, taking in the surroundings.

In one of the double beds nearest the door sat his wife, soon to be ex-wife Ida, her eyes on the television set whilst she rocked their eleven month old daughter in her arms.

Josh walked fully into the room, letting the door close behind him and he was rather surprised when Ava's head popped up from the other double bed, still in her nightclothes but upon seeing him, she jumped out of the bed and ran over, jumping into his arms and hugging him tightly.

"Daddy" Ava placed her head on Josh's chest, still hugging him tight and Josh chuckled, walking further into the room with her in his arms and looking around at his wife.

"Ida, you said I had to come back urgently. You said Ava didn't sleep last night but she seems fine. What's going on?"

Josh placed Ava carefully on the floor, feet first as he stared at Ida who was not looking at him nor the television, she seemed almost lost in a world of her own.

"Ava honey, take your little sister and go sit on the Veranda please" Ida's voice was toneless and firm, a voice that Josh knew only too well meant no arguments but Ava always liked to try her luck with this one.

"But Mom..."

"Ava.. I said now."

Ava nodded her head quickly at the sound of Ida raising her voice, taking her little sister out of her arms, carefully as she could and walking outside to sit on one of the chairs by the veranda.

Once outside, Ida walked over to the veranda, pulling the door closed and locking it before turning back to Josh.

"You were with him, weren't you Josh?"

Josh sighed and held a finger to his nose, his eyes closing softly before he looked back up at Ida, silently asking if they could talk about this later.

"Well Josh? I'm waiting."

Josh sighed again, this time inside his head. Ida was so different from Luke, where Luke could read him by the smallest movements, Ida on the other hand didn't seem to have a clue what he was thinking at any given time lately.

"Yes I was and I told you I was going over there..."

Ida put up a hand, stopping him in his tracks and placing her own hand on her forehead.

"No, you told me you were going to a friend's house. I thought you might mean one of the other friends you had met on the set. Not him, how could you spend time with him when he's the reason we are in the middle of a divorce."

Josh took a step forward, smiling softly at Ava before pulling the door curtain over carefully blocking the veranda from view and Ava from them before turning back to Ida.

"He's not the reason Ida, I thought we were all good with this. I told you a couple of months ago that I didn't think we were working and it kind of escalated from there. Luke makes me happy."

Ida scoffed, turning her head slightly and Josh could tell that she had probably been thinking everything over again, about how this divorce wouldn't be good on the kids and how the kids might worry when their father stopped hanging around so much but Josh knew it was all more down to Ida, Ida was the one who didn't want to be alone with just the kids, Josh had tried to explain to her that they would take turns in seeing the kids.

That had been a mistake as she had screamed at him that it didn't matter if the kids were evenly split for visiting times, the fact of the matter was that he was still leaving her for someone else and Josh had tried to explain again that they had discussed divorce before in the past, only a few months after Isabella had been born before deciding it wasn't the right time.

Now though felt more like the right time, not just because of meeting Luke and the other man making him see that there was really no time like the present and he and Ida had spoken for quite a few hours before deciding that it was the right time now and they hadn't been working for a while but didn't want to say it out-loud but Josh had also already assured her more than a hundred times that he wasn't divorcing her just to get with Luke.

"You say that and yet you come in here and spread his name all around here and you were with him for a few nights. Did you sleep with him?"

Josh opened his mouth, ready to answer the question when a soft knocking sound on the veranda door behind him had him turn on the spot, pulling the curtain back, unlocking and pulling the door open.

"Yes Ava darling?" Josh asked his daughter who was standing right at the door to the veranda, still with baby Isabella in her arms but she had tears in her eyes.

"Daddy do you and Mommy not love each other anymore?"

Josh took a deep breath, his words getting stuck in his throat as instead he knelt down on one knee, holding his arms open for Ava who backed away, still holding onto her baby sister and the tears beginning to spill down her cheeks.

"Ava darling" Josh tried instead, rubbing his hands together and staring at his eleven year old daughter who was already so ahead of her time and wondering what exactly he could say as to not upset her too much but make her understand what was going on.

"I will always love your mommy. But I'm afraid that me and mommy aren't working together anymore so me and your mommy need to break apart. I'm so sorry sweetheart."

Ava's tears continued to fall as she still held her sister but mere moments later she had ran forwards, placing Isabella into her little cot by the door before running into Josh's arms and hugging him tight, crying in his chest.

Josh held Ava there in his arms, hating how he had made her cry like this but knowing that he had to make her understand in as real a way as possible.

"Will you be coming back daddy?" Ava pulled away from Josh, looking at him, her eyes all red and puffy looking and her lips quivering almost with the onslaught of fresh tears if he didn't answer correctly.

"Of course Daddy will be back darling, your mommy will look after you whilst I'm filming and the rest of the time is for me and you."

Ava began to smile, a small but wide one and she even rubbed at her eyes, giggling slightly under her breath whilst Josh smiled and ruffled her on the top of the head before starting to stand when he was stopped by a hand wrapping around his leg.

Josh looked down, smiling as he saw Ava hugging his leg and mumbling something.

"What was that honey?" Josh asked, detaching her from his leg and pulling her up onto his waist, Ava wrapping her legs around him and leaning forward to whisper in his ear.

"Hi my name's Olaf and I like warm hugs."

Josh chuckled softly tickling Ava's sides and under-arms, kissing her softly on the top of her head before turning back to Ida, his face set into a stern expression, almost silently daring her to try and tell him off more when Ava was hanging onto him and refusing to let go of him.

Ida didn't say anything, just shook her head, wiping at a few tears that begun to form there before walking over to the veranda door walking outside and slamming the door behind her.

"Mommy cranky.."

And Josh had to agree. Yes Mommy was cranky and rather pissed at him since their discussion had been cut so short.

* * *

A few days later found Josh lying on his back on the floor of Shepperton studios as they started to plan out some of the more difficult scenes such as his being squished by Maestro Cadenza after Gaston had thrown him in-front of Chapeau to get the crap beat out of him and then turned as the harpsichord came down on him.

Right now he was being forced to lie on the kind of cold ground of what would soon be the interior of the Beast's castle and looking up at the swinging lights fifty feet above him, wondering when he could get off the floor.

Bill walked over to him that second and Josh almost sighed with relief, hopefully this was Bill going to say that he was free to leave for lunch but no, no such luck.

"Okay Josh, I'm going to need you to fall back again onto the matt."

Josh nodded and heaved himself up, rubbing a bead of sweat off his forehead before smiling as he saw Luke walk up to him, ready to do his part as Gaston.

After his discussion with Ida, Josh had stayed only to grab up some clothes for himself, stating he would be back in a few days for the rest of his stuff and leaving, driving back to Luke's hotel room, the manager at reception told him that Mr. Evans had stepped out for dinner with a friend but Josh could wait for him in his room.

The manager had given Josh a key and Josh had made his way up to Luke's room, opening the door and stepping into the room, his senses becoming overwhelmed immediately by the smell of Luke, he smelled like coffee, a slight hint of Armani aftershave and apple shampoo.

He had put some of his stuff away in Luke's drawer's, making sure to leave Luke some space for his own stuff before waiting out the next fifty minutes for Luke to return.

Luke had returned and they had both watched some stupid television until falling asleep, no words needed as they curled up on the double bed, Josh curling deep into his chest, his cold nose flush against Luke's warm and bare chest as he once again inhaled the smell that was just Luke and Luke alone.

The two had awoken the next morning, Josh kissing Luke softly on the cheek to which the other man smiled and placed a chaste kiss on his nose before they had gotten up and ready for the day ahead of them.

Which lead them to where they currently were, Luke walking up behind Josh and grabbing him by the back of the t-shirt slightly for what would later be Gaston grabbing LeFou by the back of his jacket.

Josh could feel Luke's hand warm and soft against his skin and he fought the urge to shiver as Bill directed Luke how to place Josh in-front of him rather quickly and with no second thought as he gets punched by Chapeau played by Adrian Schiller who was standing in today and holding up two fists, punching them in the thin air to make it look like the punches that would be received on the day of post production.

Josh smiled up at Adrian who smiled slightly back at him, arms raised into fists whilst Luke pulled him around a little bit until he had to do his falling part where Gaston let go of him to step back onto the stairs behind him to go fight the beast.

Luke let go of Josh who put his arms up in-front of him for the fourth time that day almost like a huge, heavy harpsichord was about to fall onto him before falling backwards onto the soft mat and looking up at Luke who was trying very hard not to laugh.

A few hours later and Luke and Josh were finally able to leave, Josh with a few more bruises on him than he would have liked and Luke pulling his hair back into his little ponytail, using the bobble - Josh couldn't help but notice - that he had given the man on their first meeting.

"So?" Luke asked as they jumped into Josh's rental car again, Luke stretching out in the passenger's seat slightly and looking around at Josh with a smile on his face.

"Want to get some food?"

Josh's stomach grumbled that second and the two guys laughed between themselves.

"Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so the end of chapter 10. What did you think? I decided to give more time between Luke and Josh will be growing closer as the chapters go on and we will see a change in how they act with each other and how their co-stars notice them. Love you guys so much and can't wait to see what you have to say about this chapter.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> HeyAssbutt21.


	11. That Damn Horse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm back with Chapter 11 today, I love updating this as often as I can and seeing your reactions and your love towards this fic. Now up to 26 comments, 34 kudos, 3 bookmarks and 436 hits, I love you guys. You are making this fan-girl so happy. So before I get too ahead of myself, let's get started on Chapter 11.

_**Chapter 11 - That Damn Horse** _

_Three Weeks Later_

It had taken weeks and weeks of preparation, recording the soundtrack in detail and going back in to do more lines especially for Josh who had wanted to try a few different takes of the end of Gaston whilst Luke himself was happy with what he had recorded and now that it was coming closer and closer together, Luke was feeling a slight tingling in his toes and a song in his heart.

Though that could just be because his life was altogether great right now, Josh and Ida had stopped living together three weeks ago, Josh moving into his hotel room and they mostly cuddled on the double bed, holding each other close and one time they had a small make-out session but nothing had ever gone further than that.

Josh and Ida filled for divorce a few days later, Josh actually taking his wedding ring off for the first time since Luke had met him, the two of them had went out for a few drinks, just the two of them and ended up singing a karaoke version of the original Gaston song, arriving back home sometime after one and falling into bed, falling asleep straight away.

And so things continued on, Josh and Luke spending all their time together both off and on set and going back to their hotel room at night, reading over scripts or talking and kissing or watching television in quiet just enjoying being in each other's company.

And their co-stars started to notice a little bit of a change between the two actors also.

Luke had been working on a few scenes with Kevin Kline, the man who played Maurice, Belle's father and the two of them had sat down to eat a quick lunch during set break when Kevin had suddenly looked up at him and pointed his fork at him.

"You and Josh seem cosy, you guys together?"

Luke had choked on his water, having to thump himself on the chest a few times to let the water pass through his system, he had been so sure that he and Josh had been as inconspicuous as they could have been.

Apparently people had still caught onto them.

A few days later, Alexis, Dean and Jimmy had caught him in the hallway outside the dance studio congratulating him on his new-found romance with Josh and even Emma Watson had given him a quick thumbs up on her way past him as she went to learn the waltz for her dance with Dan.

It had been strange to say the least, one second he had been able to just keep him and Josh between well him and Josh and now they had a fan-club of people all wishing them luck, even Bill had clapped him on the back and told him well done for catching a sweet guy.

Now though, it was time, the time to start actually properly start filming some scenes and his first scene just so happened to be with Josh, something that Luke was all too happy with plus he would filming one of his most anticipated scenes.

His first scene was going to be part of the Gaston song where LeFou walks up to Gaston, the two of them clasp hands and ended up becoming enveloped in a romantic hug and Luke was very excited for it, he and Josh had decided to add it silently for something different during rehearsal's and Bill had went with it, he was very open to slight changes to the script and new ideas.

Luke made sure to arrive on set extra early, Josh already at his side and the two had run through the scene a couple of times pausing to chat with Ewan, Ian McKellen and Emma Watson who stopped by to watch.

A few hours later and Luke and Josh had ran through the scene over forty times now, smiling wide still with each one and sweating very hard, Luke leaning his head on Josh's shoulder as Bill finally called a cut and break for lunch.

Luke's stomach grumbled, reminding him how long it had been since he had last eaten and both he and Josh headed to craft services, Luke choosing a cheeseburger whilst Josh went all out and managed to eat a cheeseburger, fries and some ice cream.

After being fed and watered, the two returned to set, Bill telling them that they would be filming a new scene now, that being the scene in the tavern with Gaston, Maurice, LeFou, Tom, Dick, Stanley and some of the other villagers.

They got into position on the set, Luke still having to look around in wonder at what they had built, the place was amazing, it looked so real.

And they had started to film, doing a few different shots and some same shots from different angles whilst making sure to get facial reactions as often as they could and double checking they had everything.

* * *

A good few hours later, Luke collapsed onto one half of his double bed, not having the energy to change out of his sweats or even let his hair down, he was knackered, he was hungry and his body felt like jelly.

Softly pulling up his legs up towards his body, Luke fumbled with the laces on his trainers for a few minutes, groaning each time he couldn't get them undone before they finally came apart and he kicked the offending items off, pulling his socks off to let them land in a heap too before turning around in the bed, his face to that of Josh's cheek, watching as the other man carefully read over the script, his lips moving silently as he said each of his character's lines and his glasses were beginning to slip slightly down his nose.

Luke moved closer to the other man, placing a hand on the script and trying without much luck to lower it onto the other man's lap.

"What are you doing?" Josh laughed, turning his head away from the script at last to look at Luke who took his chance and leaned in, kissing the other man softly on the lips.

"Hi."

"Hello, were you really that bored that you wanted to distract me just to kiss me?"

Luke thought it over for a few moments, placing a finger over his lips before smiling wide and nodding, placing his head onto Josh's chest and curling close to him.

Josh didn't seem to mind it though, something that Luke was very glad about at this point in their relationship, well could he even call it a relationship, he and Josh hadn't really spoken about the finer details of everything just yet.

"I just missed you. Plus I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Josh chuckled, the noise loud in the quiet room and he poked Luke on the nose softly, the other man rubbing at his own nose and sticking his tongue out at Josh.

"I'm fine Luke. I told you straight after it happened that I was okay and I've been telling you the same thing for the past three hours now."

Luke sighed, he knew Josh was right and that he seemed all okay but it still didn't stop him from worrying about him.

He could still remember how it happened piece by piece.

It had been about three hours ago, he and Josh were getting ready to film their entrance scenes in the film during Belle, he and Josh had been sitting on horses, their trainers standing close by incase something happened when disaster had struck.

Bill had yelled action and Luke had urged his horse forward, glad that it moved for him until he had looked back over his shoulder, noticing that Josh's horse instead of walking forwards had been walking backwards, doing a sort of strange moon-walk and even Bill stopped in the middle of what he was doing, staring at the scene before, Luke pulled softly on his horse's reigns to get the horse to stop and looked back around at Josh.

Two seconds later, the horse had stopped moon walking and had seemed to stop, Josh letting out a small breath of relief until the horse had decided enough was enough and began to run forwards suddenly, Josh falling from the animals back into a heap on the ground.

Luke had immediately jumped off of his horse, not caring that Bill was still rolling or that his costume might be out of position, running up to Josh, who was sitting up now and dusting himself down.

"Josh?" Luke knelt to the ground beside the other man, checking him over for any cuts and bruises but there didn't seem to be any, in-fact it seemed that the biggest bruise he had taken was to his ego.

"Are you okay?"

Josh had nodded, Luke carefully standing back up and pulling the other man up with him, pulling him in for a quick hug whilst over his shoulder, he could hear the horse trainer laughing slightly whilst she patted down the mane of the horse that had just kicked Josh off his back.

"I'm so sorry but that has never happened before."

Safe to say Luke had been worried the rest of the night and even now, checking Josh over for any bumps but just like Josh had told him he was fine and there was nothing there to worry about.

Luke sat up that second, pulling his grey tank top off and letting it drop onto a pile beside the bed, stretching out slightly before lying back down, facing Josh again who was watching him with a smile.

"Were you undressing in-front of me Mr Luke Evans?"

Luke laughed and kissed Josh's cheek, making the other man blush a bright maroon colour.

"Well I have to, you know to make sure you are okay after the incident."

Josh laughed again, this time patting Luke softly on the head and pulling at the bobble in his hair, letting it spill down around Luke's shoulders.

"That damn horse."

And Luke had to agree, that damn horse was a genius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 11, what did you guys think? I decided to include the bit about the horse as I remember it was one of the biggest stories that Josh Gad tells about his work on beauty and the beast and I wanted to give it my own spin with Luke being worried about little Joshy, don't worry more things will be happening next chapter and we'll see some more people, who do you guys want to see? Let me know in the comments.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> HeyAssbutt21.


	12. Babysitting With Josh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry it's been so long since I last updated, you must be going crazy with what is going to happen next, well before I start once again I just want to give a big shout out to the 30 comments, 37 kudos, 4 bookmarks and 553 hits this story now has, I'm so glad to see that you guys are enjoying it just as much with each update and hope you love this one too.

_**Chapter 12 - Babysitting With Josh** _

Luke was in a word. Knackered.

For the past couple of weeks, he had been waking at the back of five to go rehearse some more for his dance number or to run through some changes in the script and get fitted for his costume.

So it had definitely been a rough few weeks and to make matters worse, he hadn't been able to spend much time with Josh as the other man had been either filming some scenes from the final battle or talking to Ida about how things were going to happen between them now since the separation.

Most days, Luke would return to the hotel room, sweating and his back aching to either Josh fast asleep under the covers, snoring softly with his arms out, almost like he was waiting for the other man or he would get back and the bed would be empty, still made from that morning and so Luke would peel off his clothes, throw on a fresh pair of boxers and get in under the covers, trying his best to stay awake until Josh came back.

Most of the time though it didn't go very well and he would fall asleep after five minutes, waking up the next morning to the same routine or wake up in the middle of the night to find Josh back and already asleep and then they would miss each other in the morning with their work schedules being so apart.

But then just last night, Bill had said something to Luke that he hadn't heard in a long time and that was telling him to have a week off and enjoy himself whilst he worked on Be Our Guest and some of the other big numbers.

Luke had been so happy he could have kissed Bill but he hadn't, just hugged the man, patted his back and left the studio, rushing back to the hotel.

Upon arriving, Luke noticed that Josh wasn't back yet so he jumped in for a quick shower, washing away all the days sweat before wrapping a towel around his waist once finished and walking back out to the room just as Josh was closing the room door behind him.

"Hey" Luke called out, noticing right away that Josh jumped slightly at the sudden noise before turning on his heel and smiling when he saw Luke standing there.

"Hey, I wasn't sure if you'd be back yet or not" Josh walked over, kissing him softly on the lips, Luke returning the kiss with all his gusto before shooting Josh his best news smile.

"I have the week off, Bill just told me this afternoon, he's working on the other guys numbers so we can have the week to ourselves isn't that great?"

"Yeah... Yeah.. Just great."

Luke wasn't sure exactly what it was but something told him that Josh didn't seem as enthusiastic about this mini holiday as he was.

"What's up?" Luke approached the other man, wrapping his arms around his neck from behind and placing soft kisses on his shoulders whilst rubbing his back, noticing right away that Josh seemed to calm down and smile a little bit more.

"Oh it's nothing really, just Ida wants me to babysit the kids this week since I'm off. And I wanted to spend the time with you."

Josh looked sad at that one, Luke taking his arms away from the other man as he flopped down onto the double bed, groaning slightly and closing his eyes tightly shut.

"Wellll.. I could you help out with the babysitting..." Luke sat down next Josh, not caring that the towel would be getting the sheets wet or that he was still mostly naked, he just wanted to see Josh smile again.

Josh opened his eyes again, looking around at him with a 'yeah, right' look.

"Yeah. I'm sure that's how you want to spend your week off. Helping me look after my kids who are the most annoying during the week. And to make matters worse, my soon to be ex-wife is just being a major pain..."

Luke chuckled and turned on his side, moving himself closer to Josh so that their chests were touching, playing with a few loose curls on top of Josh's head.

"I would love to do it, especially if it meant just spending time with you. Josh, we've not spent time together in weeks, I miss you.."

Josh seemed to think about it for a few minutes, just allowing Luke to continue to play with his hair before nodding with a resigned fine.

Luke smiled back, kissing the other man before jumping up from the bed to pull on a pair of boxers.

"Get them on then come back to bed Mr."

And who was Luke to say no to that?

* * *

Monday morning saw Luke awaken at seven for the first time in around a month, stretching out cat-like and turning on his side to the sight of Josh lying on his back, one arm over his chest whilst the other was behind his head as he read through a few papers.

"No" Luke groaned, grabbing the papers out of Josh's hand to see that they were another script re-write.

"Week off means no working. I mean it Mr" Luke pointed his finger at Josh who he could see out of the corner of his eye was trying his hardest to get the papers back but to no avail.

Josh eventually gave up, rolling his eyes good humoured and pecking Luke on the nose.

"You are such a petulant child" Josh chuckled, rolling up and out of the bed whilst Luke lay there, watching him with a smirk on his lips.

"What? Do I have something on my face? Did you draw on my face again during the night?"

Luke laughed watching as Josh checked his face over in the mirror, running a hand through his hair and even checking under his chin for any signs of something different.

Josh turned around after a few minutes, a small glare on his face and hands on hips whilst Luke sat up in the bed, a sweet but innocent smile evident on his face.

"You are so mean" Luke ducked down behind the covers as Josh threw a pillow at his head before he looked back up, throwing the covers off of his already warm body and getting out of the bed with a smirk on his face, walking up to Josh to wrap his arms around the other man's waist, pulling them closer together.

"I know but that's why I'm so awesome."

Josh whacked him on the shoulder for that one, Luke feigning hurt until Josh finally gave and kissed his shoulder, chuckling once again under his breath as he pulled away from the embrace to go get dressed, Luke watching him carefully out of the corner of his eye as he pulled on a grey t-shirt and a pair of denim jeans and sat down to watch Josh choose what to wear.

"Are you staring at my ass Mr Evans?" The sudden voice had Luke jump out of his daydream, blinking his eyes a few times as he realised that yes he had just been staring at Josh's ass and he hadn't been paying attention to said ass that was now unfortunately dressed in light jeans and a brown shirt.

"Maybe I was but who can't stare at that adorable ass?" Luke chuckled, standing up and walking over to Josh who was smirking at him from the mirror, fixing his hair and placing his glasses on his face, the lenses really making his dark brown eyes stand out even more, it reminded Luke of the first day he had met Josh and how the other man had took his breath away.

"Suck up" Josh chuckled, turning on his heel that second to face Luke, the other man smiling into Josh's eyes, wondering how he had gotten so lucky.

"We should get going."

And Luke didn't really want to but he guessed Josh was right, they would have to babysit from ten until three today whilst Ida talked with some lawyers and met some friends for a couple of drinks.

* * *

"..And then rawr, the monster jumped up from under the bed and gobbled the little girl whole. Gobble, gobble, gobble" Luke used his fingers like a mini mouth as he pretended to eat Ava's - Josh's eldest daughter - toes to which the youngster giggled, pretending to fight off the bad monster before Luke let go of her toes, Ava smiling and giving Luke a big hug.

"You tell the greatest stories Lukee."

Luke couldn't stop the wide smile from spilling out all over his face, after he and Josh had arrived at Ida's hotel room - Ida ignoring him until she had to leave and then merely pushed him aside on the way out the door like he was in the way -, Josh had introduced him to Ava and Isabella, his two sweet daughters, Ava the eldest at four years old whilst Isabella was only eleven months old and a little angel before Josh had made sure that the kids had had something to eat and disappeared into the bathroom saying that he was just going to grab a few loose things and grab a shower and asking if he would mind keeping an eye on the kids.

It had been over two hours now and Josh still hadn't come out of the bathroom yet but Luke didn't mind, he had spent the time having his face drawn on by Ava, the eldest drawing a few pink squiggly lines and even a mini crown on his forehead, stating that he looked like a lovely prince and Luke had burst out into song, singing a mixture of Disney songs that Ava giggled at and even joined in with before moving on to playing with stickers and Luke had even ended up with a few of them on his face.

After the sticker fun had passed, Ava had demanded that Luke tell her a story, something scary and full of drama, Luke had laughed rubbed the little girls head and then started to tell her the story of the monster under the bed.

And now Luke was just in a good mood, he had made one of Josh's kids happy, she was still smiling back at him and even now patting his cheek.

"Yes Ava honey?" Luke asked, turning his head back around to look at Ava who plopped down onto the double bed that second, giving him a mega-watt smile.

"I'm hungry."

Luke chuckled just as the bathroom door opened, Josh walking out dressed in the same clothes he had on earlier but his hair looked more alive and he was wearing a slight after-shave that Luke hadn't even smelled before.

"Ava, that's not nice. That isn't what we say when we have hungry bellies and want to go grab some food now is it?"

Ava shook her head, her brown curls bouncing before she turned her attention to Luke again.

"Lukeeee, can we go get some food. I'm very hungry."

Luke bopped her nose before turning to Josh who was in the middle of stuffing a few items into a bag and checking on Isabella every few seconds who was still fast asleep in her cot and had been since he and Josh had arrived.

"I don't know. Josh, what do you think. Has Ava been good enough to merit some lunch?"

"Hmm I think she has" Josh replied, looking up from his packing "but she'll have to be really good on the way there and no acting out, got it darling?"

Ava nodded, sitting up neatly on the bed and crossing her legs, putting a finger over her mouth to stay quiet whilst Josh and even Luke chuckled, Luke feeling his phone vibrate that second and pulled it out, wondering who could be texting him at a time like this.

**From +34 653 775 290  
** You didn't really think you would get rid of me like that did you? I'm here to stay Luke and I'm coming for you. You belong to me ****  


Luke gulped, staring the words on the screen, knowing exactly who's number it was and feeling for the first time in a long time utterly shit scared for his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, had to end it like this, I promise there will be more people back in the next chapter and we might even see Jon and find out what happened between him and Luke, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and can't wait to see what will happen next. Stay tuned guys.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> HeyAssbutt21.


	13. The Year That Has Passed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm not being as evil to yous this time around it's only been a few days and already I'm back with the next chapter of Little Red Rosy Cheeks with a smile on my face as I read and re-read all your guys comments, we are up to 35 comments now, 43 kudos, 7 bookmarks and 662 hits, well done you guys, I love you so much. Without further ado, let's get cracking on with this chapter but I must warn you, this chapter is not for the faint of heart so read ahead with caution.

_**Chapter 13 - The Year That Has Passed** _

_One Year Earlier_

"Luke..."

The scream had Luke turn around in both wonder and horror, he had heard that same voice only a few nights previous and it ended with him being forced to sleep on the couch as he had apparently been very annoying and no fun to play with.

Turning his attention away from the doorway, Luke looked back to the pot of food he was cooking, macaroni cheese with pieces of bacon and a splattering of rich cheese sauce, he had been working away at it for several hours now to cook the perfect meal for when he would return home and now it was that moment but he still had a few more moments to make the meal perfect.

"Luke..."

The scream came again, louder this time and in no time at all the door to the kitchen had swung inwards slamming off it's hinges, Luke quickly turning around to face him.

"Jon.. I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in, dinner is almost ready" Luke spoke softly and in slow, calm tones watching as his boyfriend of nearly a year continued to stand in the doorway, facing him with a look on his face that just seemed to speak everything that Jon was currently thinking 'that wasn't good enough, dinner should be ready right now.'

"I called you twice Luke, you didn't answer me. Why not?"

Luke closed his eyes, allowing his mind to slowly think about what and how he could say something without setting Jon off, it hadn't always been like this, Jon coming home in a bad mood, shouting and bawling the place down whilst Luke tried to keep the peace but it would always end up with Luke being told off and being asked if he was being cheeky.

Luke had met Jon just over a year and a half ago at a fashion show the both had been attending, the two had locked eyes over a glass of champagne and spent the rest of the night talking about their favourite fashion logos and then just about everything and anything that came into the others mind.

Jon and he had went their own ways that night but a few months later they bumped into each other again all by accident and Jon had asked Luke out, Luke agreeing and they had enjoyed a nice little meal together whilst the paparazzi followed on their every move.

The two became official a week later and started attending more and more events together, arms around one another and a few people even asking the couple if they were actually together together as in out to the public which the two men had been quick to indict was exactly what they were.

And things heated up from there, Jon introduced Luke to his parents and vice versa, the two spent a lot more time together eventually moving in together after only a few months of dating and slept together around the same time too.

But then a couple of months passed and Luke at first started to notice the small little things such as Jon would sometimes get annoyed when a toothpaste packet wasn't in the same place as he had last put it, Luke apologising and saying he wouldn't do it again and moved it back to where it had originally been.

From there it escalated out to include Jon turning on him anytime he said something out of turn or if he didn't always agree with something that Jon said and then that was when the fights really began. At first they were small and stupid, little remarks about the other and how it felt like the other person was pulling away which would always lead to angry make-up sex.

After that though and as the weeks progressed, the fights became more and more frequent and even slightly more violent, one time even saw Luke having to duck out of the way at the last second as a large black and white plate came sailing at his head, whacking the wall behind him at fifty miles per hour and smashing on impact.

Luke had demanded right away to know why he had done that and Jon had just huffed and walked away, shooting him a finger when he tried to follow on stating the conversation wasn't over.

And from there it just got more and more violent, Luke would even find himself sitting in hair and make-up a few times wincing as he held his arm at a strange angle or trying to get a bruise covered up on his face, stating that it was just a stupid mistake, he had walked right into a door and didn't think it would be that bad.

That was the worst part, the lying about what had really happened and in all honesty, he wasn't too sure why he was lying about it, he could have told someone, anyone and got the best pep talk from them about how to break up with the guy who was both physically and mentally abusing him.

Though at first Luke hadn't noticed the mental abuse, it had started off small like the other stuff, Jon would point out that he thought Luke was getting a little chubby in the hips and that he should cut down and watch what he was eating, Luke taking it to heart and he started cutting down and watching what he was eating losing over a stone within two weeks and wound up with his costume having to be altered a few times for his movies.

It continued on and Luke didn't have the heart to do or say anything, he had allowed it to go on for so long that it had just became part of a regular routine for him now, wake up, go to work, film some stuff, come home, have Jon say or do something and go to bed with a bruised eye and nose along with a broken ego.

Then Luke's spirits started to pick up, after a couple of months not knowing what was to happen next, he received a call to come out to New Zealand to film some more of The Hobbit movie and he had jumped at the chance, Jon telling him that he wasn't allowed to but Luke ignored it and the next morning caught a plane to New Zealand where he quickly got caught up with some of his co-stars like Orlando Bloom, Ian McKellan and Lee Pace to name but a few, all of whom were eager to catch up with him.

He spent most of the time with Orlando though filming a few things with the other man and trying his hardest not to wince whenever he was kicked in the stomach or anywhere else on his body by accident.

Eventually though on his second night, Orlando had pulled him aside and asked him to pull his top up, Luke shooting him a confused look to which the other man had just shook his head, grabbed a hold of Luke's shirt and pulled it up, gasping at the sight that fell before him.

There were yellow, purple and black and blue patches were normal skin should be, it was like everything was just covered in this new thing, even his arms had endured the bruises too and he had a nasty purple bruise around his eye that even make-up was becoming harder and harder to cover up.

"Who did this?" Orlando had demanded of him but Luke had shoved it off, telling Orlando to butt out and that it didn't matter.

Orlando hadn't left matters alone though a the next morning, Luke had been cornered by not only Orlando and Ian but also Peter Jackson and even Lee Pace who told him to go get his bruises checked out at a nearby hospital and then take some time for rest.

Luke agreed only to get them off his back but once back from the hospital he wished he hadn't even went there in the first place, he had as the nurse had informed him, four broken ribs, a swollen chest and his back was not in the best shape either, if he didn't stop what he was doing right away then he could even end up breaking his back and becoming paralysed.

Luke had sat in his hotel room for hours afterwards, pacing back and forth and even calling Orlando a few times who eventually showed up once he was finished with filming for the day and Luke had broke down, took the man by the hand and told him everything that had been happening, Orlando telling him he had to get away from there right away but Luke had pushed the thought away, ignoring Orlando's cries of he could kill you next Luke.

But Luke had stuck by what he had originally said and a few weeks later returned to his house with Jon, settling back into a sort of strange routine where Jon would go out for most of the day drinking whilst Luke would sit at home, watch a few movies and even exchange a few texts with Orlando who had taken to keep checking up on him no matter what.

"Luke I asked you a question."

Luke's eyes snapped open of his own accord, pulling him back out of his fond memories and into the dull reality that was the here and now.

"I was making dinner Jon, I'm sorry I can't be your lap dog just answering to your every beck and call."

Luke had known that he had said the wrong thing even before he opened his mouth but he hadn't been able to help it, the words had just slipped out without him meaning to them and they were now in the air between them, Jon standing there, his shadow towering over Luke from where he still stood at the door but his back now starting to tense up slightly and even a little bit of smoke coming out of his ears.

"You will not talk to me that way."

And with that Jon grabbed Luke by the front collar of his shirt shoving him up against the kitchen counter once, twice, three, four times, Luke wincing each time his back slammed up against the metal handles of the drawers before Jon was moving his hand, knocking the macaroni off it's pot and sending the contents flying, some landing on the floor beside him whilst a large bit of hot water and macaroni whacked Luke in the face, Luke having to bring up his hands to his face to fight away the burning sensation.

Jon had grabbed him again, sending a punch flying straight to his mouth and he had flown backwards, reaching out with his hands to grab onto anything which unfortunately for him just so happened to be the still lit gas and he screamed again, bringing his signed hand up to his mouth, not sure how far he would be able to go when he felt a sudden kick at his back and screamed again, his spine creaking horribly as it was moved in a way not really suited.

Luke coughed, trying his best to crawl into a little ball but Jon seemed to notice that as mere minutes later he had slammed his foot down upon Luke's leg, Luke trying to move away whilst screaming before a sickening crunch and crack told him that his leg was broken and a further sound a few seconds after informed him his ankle had took on a worse state.

Luke tried to crawl away on his good leg, fighting his way to his mobile that he had left in his room, thinking about calling Orlando when Jon suddenly came up behind him, grabbing him the back of his hair, pulling his head back for a few minutes then slammed it forward, feeling his face smash into hard tile beneath him whilst one of his teeth cracked slightly and he heard a sickening crunch as his nose broke and started to flood with blood.

Jon continued to kick into his side, his back and everywhere he could reach for a few more seconds until Luke felt himself loose consciousness and he drifted off into a nightmare like state of mind, neither here nor there but knowing that something strange was definitely going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So end of Chapter 13 guys, what did you think? *hides behind pillow scared for your reactions to this chapter* we got to see a little bit of what Jon is like and next Chapter will be a little bit of present and flashback but don't worry I'll indicate which is which and see you guys again soon with Chapter 14
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> HeyAssbutt21.


	14. Let Me Tell You A Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, once again I'm being very nice to you guys and updating after only a few days so as to not leave you guys in too much suspense. Before I start, I just want to give my usual shout-out to all you guys, thank you all of you for the 41 comments, 45 kudos, 7 bookmarks and 741 hits. You guys are the best ever so without much further ado, let's get on with Chapter 14.

_**Chapter 14 - Let Me Tell You A Story** _

_Present Day_

Luke rubbed at his eyes for the fifth time that morning and yawned again, he had awoken around three o'clock that morning after his god-awful dream about Jon and being back in that small little flat the two of them had shared together and what Jon had done to him before Luke had decided he was better off to get rid of the other guy, unfortunately though his dream/nightmare had rendered him unable to fall back asleep even with Josh snoring softly into his ear so he had rolled over, grabbed his new phone off his bedside cabinet and sent out a text to someone he hadn't spoken to in quite a while.

**To Orlando (3.15am)  
** Hey dude, Luke here. I got a new number finally after you telling me off for it, how have you been?

Luke had put his phone back down onto the bedside cabinet, not expecting a answer back at this time of the morning and instead manoeuvred himself so he was sitting up in his bed, playing with the drawstrings on his tracksuit bottoms for a few minutes before he had a sudden buzz and leaned over, yanking his phone off the bedside so it wouldn't wake Josh and looking at the screen.

**From Orlando (3.20am)  
** Hey Luke, I'm good thanks. Glad to hear about the phone. Is _he_ still out of your life? ^^

Luke had laughed at the text, making sure to keep his voice low and typing out a quick response to the other man.

**To Orlando (3.22am)  
** Don't worry dude, he's gone. I have a new guy in my life now :)

Luke and Orlando had spent almost an hour texting back and forth before Luke had felt his eyes beginning to close again and sent off a text telling Orlando they should meet up for coffee sometime when he was back in London and Luke had dropped off back to sleep.

* * *

_One Year Earlier, One Week Later_

"...I really don't like the idea of him being alone here. If I hadn't been..."

"Now Or, you can't get yourself into a state about this, Luke wouldn't have told us anything even if Jon was coming onto set with him and punching him right in-front of everyone else."

"But..."

"Shush, gentlemen. I think our fearless hero is in the process of waking up."

Luke groaned as he felt his eyelids slowly flutter open and a hand came up to his forehead, swiftly dropping back down again with a sudden yelp of pain as he realised his head hurt; a lot.

Blinking back the bright lights currently in-front of him, Luke tried to turn his head instead, disliking that idea even more when a sudden sharp pain shot straight up the back of his neck and he screamed slightly in pain, his eyes finally snapping open and taking in where he was.

Much of what he could see was white, white walls, white door, white bedding, white ceiling, everything was covered in white and Luke was sure that if it kept up anymore he might have a white headache.

"Luke, buddy. I'm glad you're awake. How are you feeling?"

Luke blinked again, blinded slightly as Orlando suddenly stood in-front of him, brown eyes shining down at him with a little hint of of worry within them.

"Where am I?" Luke put his elbows by his sides, ready to try and sit up when suddenly two pairs of arms caught his and pushed him back down, Orlando even shooting him a stern 'don't even think about it' look.

"You're in the hospital. Jon took his abuse too far this time and you've been out for nearly a week."

Luke paled, his whole body feeling like it went into shut-down mode, he had been out for nearly a week because of Jon and he was now in the hospital.

Luke turned his eyes on Lee Pace, one of his other present friends from _The Hobbit_ movies and the last person to speak, seeing that the other man was now sitting in a small and ugly looking green wooden arm chair that did not look very comfortable at all.

He also had his head in his hands now and Luke was scared that blue eyes were going to look up at him any moment with tears or something worse in them.

"Lee" Luke whispered the words this time, not realising until now how sore his throat was, he had obviously over used it.

Lee finally looked up, blue eyes fired and red slightly but Luke could still see that his other friend was ready to go and punch someone, most likely Jon.

"Lee" Luke got the words out again, just barley before he started to cough and two seconds later, Orlando had a glass cup pushed under his mouth that he accepted, gulping down the liquid hungrily as if it were to be his last meal.

Once finished with the glass, Luke handed it back to Orlando who smiled and walked away to fill up the glass from a pitcher on the window-sill whilst Luke returned his attention to Lee.

"Lee, I'm okay. No need to look so angry."

Trying to joke had been a bad idea as Lee suddenly leapt to his feet, pointing a finger towards Luke's face.

"I'm angry Luke because you didn't tell us any of this. You told Orlando but just snippets, what do you think might have happened if Orlando hadn't been coming up to hand deliver your cheque for _Hobbit._ You most likely wouldn't be sitting here right now, that's for sure."

Even with the extra emphasises on his name, Luke tried to get Lee calmed down, eventually getting there when Orlando walked back over, another glass of water in his hand and his lips pulled down into a slight scowl.

"Lee...

* * *

_Present Day_

The ringing of the alarm was what woke Luke this time, his whole body jumping like he had been shocked awake and his eyes snapping open whilst he brought a hand up to cradle his head, hating the pounding headache as the alarm continued to blare away.

Groaning, Luke reached out with his other hand, swiping the little arrow on his phone to the right to switch off the alarm before lying there a few more seconds as he started to feel Josh move slightly beside him.

"Good morning" Josh said into his ear, Luke dropping his hand from his head to face the other man, always happy to see and hear his voice at this time in the morning and even a little smile beginning to cross his features.

"Morning" Luke replied, leaning up to kiss the other man on the lips and sitting up, smiling more when Josh wrapped an arm around his waist and leant his head on his chest, looking like he was just listening to his heartbeat.

"Ida called last night. She has the day off so we don't need to babysit today."

Luke couldn't tell if he was happy or not with that information, part of him was glad as it meant not spending anytime with the kids and more time just himself and Josh, actually treating the other man to a lunch shared between the two of them and a lazy day but another part of him was kind of sad as it meant no spending time with the kids who always made him laugh especially mixed in with their father, so safe to say he was torn.

"That's..." Luke paused, unsure of how to respond and Josh must have noticed his hesitation as he put a hand softly on Luke's shoulder, pulling his head away from the others chest to look into his eyes.

"Luke.. honey" At the sudden change of tone, a more worried and thoughtful tone, Luke snapped his head around, not forgetting the way in which Josh had called him honey, a first for their nicknames for each other whilst he tried to understand what was going on inside Josh's head.

"I need to tell you something" Luke wasted no time in jumping straight to it this time, he had realised that his nightmares/dreams were most certainly his brain's way of telling him that he needed to tell Josh or have their relationship fall apart when Jon undoubtedly stepped back into his life.

* * *

_One Year Earlier, A Few Days Later_

"Easy there, just take it easy."

Orlando was holding Luke by the waist, keeping his arm curled around him and even Luke was glad of the extra support as he hopped slightly into Orlando's apartment, glad this house was only one floor but also hating that he wasn't able to do these sort of small things on his own.

He had finally just been released from the hospital that morning after Orlando had promised the nurses that he would take extra extra care of Luke and not let him out of his sight nearly five times but unfortunately now he was staying true to his word.

Luke sighed as a few minutes he was finally able to plop down onto Orlando's couch, resting his bad leg up on a pillow on the coffee table whilst Orlando placed a bag full of his things next to the couch before standing there for a few minutes, looking like a little lost puppy before Luke looked up.

"Orlando, I'll be fine without you for five minutes. You can go get some food or shower or anything. I'll just watch some actually good television."

Orlando continued to stand there, softly biting at his lip and looking between Luke and his leg and then television.

"The nurses told me to keep an eye on you in-case of any emergencies though" Orlando replied and Luke sighed, leaning back slightly into the couch to get comfortable.

"Orly. Nothing bad is going to happen to me whilst I'm sitting here. Not unless some ninja assassin's decided to break through the windows and kill me in my sleep."

Luke started to laugh softly, regretting it in the next second for two reasons, one the look on Orlando's face as he stormed over to the windows of his living room, pulling them shut and even latching them and then the second was the sore spot in his chest as he had to stop to cough.

"I'm kidding Or. Go grab some food now before I grab something and whack you with it. And I mean it, I'm in a throwing mood."

Luke arched an eyebrow up at the other man, noticing how he kind of stood there for a few minutes, unsure of whether Luke was being serious before finally making his mind up and darting into the kitchen as Luke leaned over, looking like he was about to grab a pillow to throw at Orlando.

Luke sighed as he was left alone and picked up the roommate instead, flicking the button on to start up the television set and flicking through a few of the channels, trying to find something remotely interesting to watch.

Finally settling on an old re-run of C.S.I., Luke leaned back against the pillow again, enjoying the soft and comfortable pillow behind his back and feeling his eyes grow heavy as sleep lulled him under.

He must have slept for hours for the next thing Luke was aware of, he awoke to a dark room, the television still on in the background and a faint pattering of feet from the kitchen that told him where Orlando was.

"Orly" Luke mumbled out, glad of the rather quiet house as Orlando poked his head out of the kitchen that second with a smile on his face.

"Evening sleepyhead, you hungry? I made some pasta with a little bit of a cheese sauce, want some?"

Luke's stomach grumbled that second very loud, making Luke jump slightly and Orlando to chuckle a little bit.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

A few days later and Luke was able to start moving around Orlando's house a little bit better on his own, the cast for his leg had finally come off but now he had to walk with a stick whilst he got used to being on his two feet again and then he could forego the stick too but for now, at least it was fun to whack the back of Orlando's legs sometimes just for the fun of it.

"Luke" Orlando called out to the other male that afternoon after nearly a good week of the two living together as the older man came back into the house after a day out filming a some scenes for a new movie he was working on.

Luke looked up from the kitchen table where he had been busy seeing how far he could raise his leg onto the chair beside the one he sat on when Orlando came into the room, a wide smile on his face and holding an envelope in his hand.

"Luke, you'll never believe..."

* * *

_Present Day_

Luke was brought out of his retelling of what he had been through with Jon to Josh - who had been listening with bated breath and kept on nodding and uh huhing at the right times - by a swift knock on his door.

Turning a confused look to Josh who just shrugged, his shoulders moving up and down slightly to say that he didn't know who was at the door either, Luke stood up, grabbing his phone from the beside again slowly starting to inch back towards the door when there came another knock from the door, this one heavier and full of more urgency.

"Luke, Josh. C'est Alexis, veuillez ouvrir la porte. Il y a un gars debout à la réception, il dit qu'il est votre ami Luke et il ne laissera pas jusqu'à ce que vous lui parlez."

Luke had been around Alexis long enough to know a few words in French but either Alexis's voice was rather muffled by the wood of the door or he was speaking so fast that no-one, french or not could understand him.

"Alexis, what did you say?"

Luke reached the door that second and pulled the handle down pulling the door open as he did so to reveal a rather dishevelled Alexis standing there, clutching at a stitch in his side and beside him stood...

"Orlando?"

"Hi Luke, can you let us in? We have a lot to discuss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo what did you guys think? I promise we will get back into the filming of beauty and the beast in the next couple of chapters but for right now Orlando is back and Alexis is rather scared about something, wonder what it is? Hmmmm, we shall find out..
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> HeyAssbutt21.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Luke, Josh. It's Alexis, please open the door. There's a guy standing at the reception area, he says he's your boyfriend Luke and he won't leave till you talk to him.


	15. What Are We Going To Do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it's been a little bit longer since I last updated, been a bit of a crazy and wonderful week which led to me finally getting a full time paid job that I'll be starting on Monday. Epp exciting and nerve wracking but I'll still try to update as much as I can but just in-case I can't, at least you know why I'm taking a little longer to update. So anyway even though it's been a couple of days you guys have already made me so happy again, 44 comments, 51 kudos, 8 bookmarks and 882 hits, you guys are the best ever and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

_**Chapter 15 - What Are We Going To Do?** _

_Josh's P.O.V._

It actually wasn't all that easy to confuse Josh despite how many people might disagree with that statement and try and say that because of the characters he played on-screen that he was a little bit of a klutz and kind of an air-head but he was actually quite the opposite, he took information in very quickly that stayed with him for ages afterwards and he could remember even the silliest snippets of information.

Right now though unfortunately his brain and mind were spinning, Luke had just told him all about a story of his from a year ago involving a guy who went by the name of Jon Kortajarena who had literally both physically and mentally abused Luke and Josh had felt angry about that, trying to pay attention as Luke continued to tell him the story even bringing up a few of his cast members he had worked on with _The Hobbit_ but Josh hadn't been really listening, trying to stop himself from punching something or someone like Jon's face if he ever met the other man.

As Luke was mid-way through his conversation though, there had come a sudden knocking at their hotel room door followed by the sound of Alexis Loizon's voice coming from the other side of the wooden door that had left Josh feeling rather confused until Luke had went up and swung the door open and let out a shrill shout of something that sounded like 'Orlando'.

Now Josh was sitting on the edge of the hotel room bed, his arm around Luke's waist and trying his hardest not to run downstairs and rip Jon's head straight off his shoulders.

Orlando had been welcomed inside only mere minutes after Luke had seen the other man, Josh watching from the sidelines as both Orlando and Alexis walked inside, Alexis dropping down into one of the seats in the corner of the room, breathing heavily whilst Orlando stood still in the middle of the room as Luke closed the hotel room door over before turning to the other man.

"What are you doing here?" Josh could hear the slight scared yet annoyed tone of his boyfriend and although he wanted nothing more than to go over and comfort him, he knew that that wasn't what Luke needed right now, he needed some time on his own to try and work through his thoughts.

"Hello to you too Luke, it's nice to see you too" Orlando bit his lip a little bit at the sudden glare from Luke and Josh even chuckled slightly, not many people could keep up their sarcastic remarks around Luke's glare, even Ava usually shut up after that one little look "Okay, Jon's here."

Josh looked over to Luke who one second was standing with his back to the door, shoulders raised and his eyes slightly fiery but two seconds after Orlando mentioned that name, the name of Jon, Luke's shoulder's slumped down so fast it was like all the air had went out of him, his face turned a deathly pale white making his eyes stand out even more and even his hands that had been lying limp by his sides started to fidget slightly.

"What? No, that's not possible" Luke muttered back, finally taking a step away from the door and within three strides he was sitting down on the edge of the bed, his eyes still locked onto Orlando's own but the rest of his body turned towards Josh who was all too willing to help as he held Luke's hand slightly in his own and rubbed Luke's thumb with his own.

"It's true Luke, I saw him downstairs in the lobby. So did your friend over there, Alexis" The way in which Orlando pronounced the name made it sound like the girl version Alexis with the S being heard but Josh knew from experience that Alexis's name was pronounced like Alexi with the S silent but he chose to stay silent on that factor.

Alexis looked up at last from the chair he had collapsed on, his breath apparently returned as he nodded his head firmly, turning his head onto Luke.

"It's true Luke, like I said outside, he said he was your boyfriend and he wasn't going to leave until you spoke to him. That was all I listened to before I ran up here making sure he didn't hear me."

Josh silently nodded his head in understand, so that was what Alexis had been trying to say from the other side of the door, Josh hadn't been really able to understand the other man since he had been speaking in fluent french at the time but now it was making more sense.

"No.." Luke sat slightly further back on the bed, pulling his hand out of his Josh's own and putting both of his own hands above his head, bringing his head down to his lap in the next second and rocking back and forth a few times, repeating the same word over and over for a few more seconds.

Josh eventually starting to fear more for Luke reached out and put a hand onto Luke's shoulder, noticing straight away how Luke's whole body just seemed to stiffen and arch up slightly like he was afraid of who was touching him but two seconds later his shoulders slumped down slightly and he leaned into the touch, trusting the gentle hand.

Luke finally looked up a good ten minutes later and Josh lay a hand onto the other's arm, silently telling him that he was there for Luke no matter what he decided to do now and that it was all going to be okay.

"Orlando, did he notice you at all?" Luke seemed to turn his attention to the other man in the room, Josh was going to just guess that his name was Orlando although he was pretty sure that he did know an Orlando, Orlando Bloom in-fact but Luke hadn't mentioned he was still in close contact with the other man.

"No thankfully, he was getting pretty agitated as I made it into the elevator. Do you have a plan Luke or something that you want me to do?" Orlando was kneeling beside Luke suddenly and Josh moved his hand from Luke's arm to around the other man's waist, pointing out to this new man that Luke was his and his alone.

"I... I don't know..." Luke sounded pretty scared now, something that Josh was pretty worried about, if Luke was scared of this guy then it meant that Luke had been tormented more by this man than he had told him.

"Don't worry, we'll think of something. I promise" Orlando clapped a hand onto one of Luke's own hands, Josh's arm tightening slightly around Luke's waist but still noticing slightly out of the corner of his eye how Luke turned his head up to Orlando with a small watery smile.

* * *

_Three Hours Later_

_Luke's P.O.V._

Luke was very thankful that Orlando had came back and also that Orlando was a fast thinker on his feet as the other man suddenly got an idea in his mind and only seconds later Orlando and Luke were swapping over clothing, Orlando taking his own hair down and letting it hang around his face whilst Luke - with help from Josh - got his hair carefully scraped back from his head and pulled back into a tight man bun, having to shave the beginnings of his stubble leaving his face as fresh as possible.

Around half an hour later, Orlando was set to leave the hotel room, now dressed down slightly in a very old sweatshirt of Luke's that came with a hood that was pulled up over Orlando's head obscuring him a little bit, a pair of black lens sunglasses sitting atop his face and he was very a pair of jeans that had rips in the knees.

The plan was a simple one, Orlando was going to walk downstairs disguised as a sort of fake Luke and he would head downstairs to the lobby where hopefully Jon would still be waiting then Orlando would make sure to walk past in a way that Jon would see him and follow him outside where Orlando would lead the other man on a sort of wild goose chase leading up and other a few different roads rather far away from them.

Luke, Josh and Alexis on the other hand would make their own way downstairs and slipped out the back door, heading to the car and starting to drive towards one of their co-workers, Emma Thompson's house as the older, kind woman had offered them shelter until the other man was gone.

That had been the plan and it was supposed to be a good one, supposed to be being the operative words as somehow between Orlando leading Jon off on the chase and Luke along with Josh and Alexis getting out to the car, their paths had interlocked almost by accident, Orlando hadn't thought to check where he was walking and got lost rather easily leading Jon all the way back to the hotel instead of out into the maze of London.

Luke had panicked as soon as he had seen Jon, his face loosing all it's colour once again before next second he had slammed himself into the car, shutting the locking the doors behind him, noticing right away how Jon's eyes seemed to narrow upon seeing Luke and he started walking forwards, stopped two seconds later by Orlando who moved into his direct line of vision and started to mutter a few things to the other man.

Josh and Alexis - after a slight nudging from Orlando - made their way to the car, Luke having just enough to unlock the doors again, climbing over the centre console and into the back seat just as Josh jumped in beside him and Alexis got into the passenger's seat, locking the door behind him.

Luke had sat in the back seat, feeling Josh's arm come around his waist, leaning into the touch and watching slightly as Orlando continued to mutter some things to Jon before the other man took another step towards Orlando, pushing him slightly and Luke felt a little bit of the rage he had felt towards Jon build up again and before he really knew what was happening, he had stepped out of the car, bypassing Josh who tried to stop him and stopped in-front of Jon, not giving the other man time to say anything before he punched him in the face.

Luke had watched as Jon stumbled back a few steps, holding a hand to his nose, staring at Luke in utter disgust and wonder, his eyes still narrowed and his mouth finally opening to say a few words.

"You are still mine Luke. We're not over, you are mine and that's what it will always be."

"Oh shut the fuck up."

And Luke had slammed his knee up straight into Jon's groin the other man groaning slightly at first before he slid to his knees, his hands covering his groin and muttering in pain at how he was being treated unfairly but Luke had just turned away, pulling on Orlando's shoulder for the other man to follow him, heading to the car and driving away.

Now, Luke was lying in one of the double beds in Emma Thompson's slightly larger than life house, Josh curled up into his side as he slept whilst Luke lay awake, smiling slightly to himself as he remembered how good it felt to kick Jon like that and how he had felt after arriving at Emma's house, Luke, Josh, Alexis and Orlando all stumbling in and Emma sending them all to bed without another word and stating that they would talk more in the morning.

Now though however that he was lying down again, Luke wasn't feeling tired, his head was buzzing with all the new things he was capable of and there was a very warm man curled into his side, snoring softly but clearly uncomfortable as he moved slightly in his sleep.

Luke moved slightly onto his side, using his elbow to keep him propped up on the pillow as he studied Josh in his sleep, he could see small little dents on the sides of Josh's nose from where he had been wearing his glasses to read a couple of pages of a book that Emma had let him borrow and his lips were pulled tight in a small smile, his hair curled around his face and making him look even more angelic.

Luke chuckled softly to himself, his eyes travelling downwards towards Josh's neck and chest, eyeing how perfect even the other's neck was, there was a couple of red marks adorning the skin from where Luke had attacked at his neck before the other man went to sleep and a smaller purple mark that Luke had left a few days before.

Josh's chest was one of the many things that Luke loved about the other man, Josh always wore a shirt to bed and the shirt fit him snugly in all the right places, showing off all the slight curves and broad shoulders of the other man.

Luke put his elbow down, letting his head drop softly onto the pillow and instead started to slowly ran his fingers softly over Josh's face, feeling out every small fixture and bump and even letting his fingers patter slightly over Josh's lips, chuckling softly again when Josh moaned slightly and turned his face slightly before letting it fall back again and Luke leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss onto the other man's lips, noticing how Josh immediately replied to the kiss and two seconds later, Luke pulled away to see Josh's eyes were open and his head was tilted slightly, confused almost.

"Josh.. I love you, I only want to be with you" Luke whispered into the air between the two men, his lips pulling up into a smile that he saw Josh immediately return, the other man pulling Luke back towards him and kissing him with gusto.

And that was how Luke and Josh ended up sharing their first time together as a couple, feeling more in love than ever before and knowing that nothing could ever break them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 15, what did you guys think of that chapter? Luke stood up to Jon oh my god and awwwww Luke and Joshy's first time together, they are so cute, still have a lot more to write and next chapter will be getting back into filming and how we shall see Luke and Josh's relationship evolve more now that they have shared something so amazing together and they loved only each other.. I am such a sap but I love it. Anyway guys, hope you enjoyed and are looking forward to the next chapter!
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> HeyAssbutt21.


	16. That Magical Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, it's been like 22 days since I last updated this story, oh my god. I'm so sorry, work has just been seriously crazy over the past few weeks and I've been seriously knackered and unable to stay awake long enough to write but I'm back now and my updates might still be a little bit slow as I go but I'll try my best to update as fast as I can and before I start, as always, I am so happy to the 49 comments, 54 kudos, 9 bookmarks and 1106 hits, I love you guys.

**_Chapter 16 - That Magical Night_ **

When Luke awoke the next morning, feeling pretty good for the first time in a long time, maybe a year, maybe more and at first he lay awake for a few minutes, his arm curled around Josh's naked waist to remember exactly what it was that had made him awake with a little bit of a skip in his step and then he remembered.

Well rather, he remembered two reasons as to why he was so happy, number one he had finally stood up to his asshole of an ex-boyfriend, Jon and told him hopefully for the last time that they were way over now and that he wanted nothing more to do with the other man and he also had spent an amazing magical night with the man he loved, the one and only, Josh Gad.

Smiling more as he turned his head slightly to see Josh still fast asleep, his head half on the pillow and half on Luke's shoulder but his arm curled tight around Luke's chest and both of their legs entangled together almost like a rope that had finally been knotted together without fail and would never fail again.

Luke slowly pulled his hand out from under Josh's waist, trying to keep his motions as soft and small as possible as he leant over the bed, grabbing up his phone from the bedside table where he had left it the night before and checking the time. It was still pretty early, not long past nine which was surprising for Luke himself as he was always usually up before this but when he thought about it, he could remember that the night before had majorly knackered him out.

He could still remember it as clear as day in his mind, that amazing and most wonderful magical night.

* * *

_Several Hours Earlier_

"I love you too Luke, and I only want you" Josh whispered back into the air between the two of them, reminding Luke yet again of how lucky he was to have met Josh and how much he loved this man already despite only having known him for less than a few weeks.

Luke slowly leaned in towards Josh again, bringing their lips together in the most perfect kiss that Luke had ever felt before, his arms coming loose to wrap themselves around Josh's neck whilst Josh's wrapped around his waist and started to run up and down his sides, Luke shivering slightly from both the slight cold and the amazing feeling of it as he continued to kiss Josh, wondering how he had got so lucky.

Luke pulled away suddenly, not missing Josh's little pout on his lips but two seconds later, Luke could hear Josh fighting hard to keep his voice to a bare minimum as Luke started to attack at his neck, biting and sucking at the skin he found there, Josh turning his neck to allow Luke more access whilst his hands began to twist into the fabric of Luke's thin t-shirt.

Luke pulled away again after a few moments to admire his work, smirking at the already reddening skin but before he had much more time to think, Josh had grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him back to meet Josh's lips, Josh taking control this time as he flipped the both of them over, Luke letting out a little gasp as he was suddenly pushed back into the bed, Josh climbing atop him and starting to kiss his lips before moving away and attacking at Luke's neck this time, even moving Luke's t-shirt a little bit away from his chest to kiss and bite deeper, Luke thrusting his hips to meet those of Josh's bites.

"What? Didn't you think that I know how to turn you on Luke?" Josh purred, really purred and Luke threw his head back further, exposing more of his neck whilst turned his attention instead to Luke's chest and began to pull his t-shirt up and over his head, stopping to kiss each patch of skin he uncovered.

Luke felt like he was in heaven as he helped Josh left his t-shirt up and over his head, his skin feeling a little cool at first to be exposed to the elements but within seconds he felt like his skin was on fire as Josh left little kisses on his ribs, stomach and chest, Luke groaning deep into his chest as Josh reached his chest and he looked up to see what Josh might do next.

"Are you horny Mr Evans?" Josh whispered as he leaned over him again, Luke having to draw in a deep breath as Josh reached his nipples, slowly reaching out his finger to touch one of the nubs and Luke felt the moan leave his chest, Josh slamming a hand over his mouth next second, giggling into his ear.

"I think that answers my question" Josh giggled again, keeping his hand on Luke's mouth, returning his interest to Luke's nipples, taking one in his mouth and beginning to suck and mouth at the skin, Luke's moans mumbled beneath Josh's hand.

Josh finally let go of the first nipple with a slight pop, Luke finding himself growing harder and harder through his boxers and he was pretty sure that if Josh didn't hurry up, he was going to come straight into his underwear.

Josh took his hand away from Luke's mouth at last as he seemed to believe that Luke was going to stay quiet but Luke had had more than enough and he leaned up, hands coming up to reach around Josh's t-shirts, tugging and pulling at the material for a few seconds trying to get it to budge but it just wasn't going up like it should have.

"J..."

Luke started to ask Josh what had happened to his shirt when he suddenly caught sight of what had stopped him in the first place, Josh was holding onto his shirt by the back of the material and keeping it in a death-tight grip, almost like he were afraid of something.

"What's wrong?" Luke sat up more so he was facing Josh directly, seeing how right away his boyfriend started to shake his head, almost as if trying to state that nothing was wrong but Luke was too smart for that.

"Josh, please don't say nothing's wrong and act like you don't know what I'm talking about" Luke could see straight away that he had latched onto something as Josh bowed his head slightly and mumbled something into the air between but Luke still managed to catch it.

"I'm scared you won't like me..."

Luke ran his fingers under Josh's chin, slowly tilting his face up and placing a soft chaste kiss on his lips, running a hand down Josh's side, untangling his hand from the back of his t-shirt and with a last look at Josh and another soft kiss, he pulled Josh's t-shirt up slowly and carefully, revealing the soft skin below and even his plump stomach but Luke didn't care as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss in the middle of Josh's chest, feeling the other man shiver slightly until with a final tug, Josh's t-shirt was off and into a corner of the room.

Luke pulled away from Josh's chest, instead taking the time to run his fingers all over every part of Josh, running his fingers up and over his chest, leaving a few soft and special kisses there before turning instead to his stomach, his fingers darting each and every way, kissing and biting softly whilst above him, Luke could hear Josh fighting hard not to moan too loud.

"I love everything about you Josh, my amazing star" Luke whispered into Josh's stomach pressing another couple of kisses here and there before he pulled Josh towards him again, making Josh was comfortable whilst he started to pull his own boxers off, Josh watching eagerly until Luke found himself quite bare and staring up at Josh.

Josh gasped slightly at the sight, Luke could see how his eyes took in all of Luke, all open and bare to the man above him as Josh nervously pulled his own pyjama trousers off, his boxers following suit but his hand was still shaking as he reached out for Luke again, placing a hand softly onto his stomach.

"Luke I..."

"I know."

And the funny thing was Luke really did know exactly what Josh was about to say, he knew that Josh was nervous about this just as much as he was, just like he also knew that Josh had never been with another guy and therefore had no idea what to do first to make a guy feel amazing and he also knew that Josh was going to tell Luke that he loved him and Luke knew that all too well, he was in love with Josh too.

That seemed to be all it took for Josh to smile more and lean in, kissing Luke again, their lips smacking the only noise to be heard in the altogether quiet room, Luke flipping them again so he was on-top, Josh staring up at him with fear and lust evident in his eyes.

Luke smiled back at the love of his life, placing another chaste kiss on his lips before he started to kiss down, taking care to kiss each and every part of Josh and even paying special attention to his nipples before he was at least face to head with Josh's cock and before Josh could ask him what he was going to do, Luke had latched his lips onto Josh's cock, swirling his tongue around the head at first, hearing Josh gasp and moan above him as he slowly started to take more and more of Josh's length in his mouth until he felt it hit the back of his throat and instead he started to pull away licking his tongue along the underside of his length before he leaned closer into him, taking as much of his cock into his mouth as he could, making sure to lick as much as he could and even wetting his lips each time he came closer to the top of Josh's cock.

After a good few minutes, Luke hallowed his mouth around Josh's cock, sliding his mouth off and away from his lover with a soft pop greeted with the sight of Josh lying there hands clenched into the sheets beneath him and his face flushed red from the orgasmic experience or that's at least what it looked like to Luke as he leaned back up to kiss Josh's lips again, glad that Josh reacted right away, kissing him back and running his hands all over his body, stopping at last at his ass and pinching the skin there softly, Luke gasping into Josh's mouth and Josh took his chance.

Using Luke's slightly open mouth as his guide, Josh ran his tongue along the inside of Luke's mouth, asking for deeper permission which was granted straight away and Josh finally got to feel of Luke's fangs upon his tongue as Luke softly bit down on his tongue before letting go with a soft whimper, their tongues battling for dominance whilst Luke finally used his attachment of Josh's mouth to manoeuvre himself quickly and carefully before he had Josh's legs spread wide and he was ready, the tip of his cock flush with Josh's entrance, waiting for a sign.

Josh moved suddenly within the kiss, obviously having felt Luke hovering near his entrance and Luke took that as a good sign and slowly started to push into Josh, hearing the other man moan into the kiss, pulling away to look in his eyes for a few seconds as he squeezed his own shut, his hands coming up and around to Luke's back, gripping tightly to the other man.

"Luke... more..." Josh eventually moaned, not able to take any less and he gripped tighter onto Luke's back as the other male pushed into him more, Josh slowly starting to feel the walls of ass open slightly, allowing Luke to push in more and more, Josh moans becoming louder and more incoherent the further Luke pushed inside of him.

"Lukkeeeeee"

Josh moaned, louder this time and longer as Luke pushed past the ring of his ass, pushing straight into him and Josh felt both full and sore but empty and giddy all at the same time just as Luke started to pull out, Josh reaching out trying to stop him when he pushed back in again and Josh grunted, his head slapping back against the pillow and nails biting deeper into Luke's back.

Luke started to pull out and pushed back in, Josh enjoying the motion a lot as his hips jutted up in time to Luke's thrusts and a wider feeling of want overtaking before suddenly he threw his head back as far as it could go, his hips lifting off the bed slightly and his nails breaking the skin of Luke's back altogether, small droplets of blood mixing with sweat as Luke chuckled and looked into Josh's eyes.

"I think I found your prostate baby" Luke chuckled, Josh too far gone to agree or disagree or even ask any questions as he dug his fingers deeper into Luke's back, gasping, grunting and moaning as Luke thrust into him over and over again, the slapping of skin all that could be heard for a few minutes before with a low moan, Luke came straight into Josh's ass, collapsing on-top of him.

Josh came a few seconds later with help with Luke coming all over the older man's stomach as Luke slowly started to pull out, Josh gasping slightly at the loss of something within him and he could feel the drip of Luke's cum as some ran down his ass whilst more stuck to his insides, making him feel all sticky and gross but at the same time he was too sleepy and happy to care about anything.

"Josh" Luke whispered from above him, Josh turning his attention up to the older man who had a small cloth in his hand and was wiping his stomach with it before turning his attention to Josh's ass, wiping a little bit of the cum, Josh enjoying the cold sensation before Luke threw the cloth off into one corner of the room, climbing back into the bed and wrapping his arms around him, Josh snuggling deep into the arms of his boyfriend and their legs entangling.

He was happy, for the first time in a long time.

He was happy.

* * *

_Now_

Luke smiled to himself as he remembered how it had felt after he and Josh had shared their first time together and how he was really sure Emma Thompson was probably going to kill them for ruining her sheets but he couldn't bring himself to currently to care, all that mattered to him in that moment in time was Josh and how much more alive he felt.

Smiling to himself, Luke leant over, ready to put his phone back on the bedside table when it vibrated suddenly and Luke jumped slightly, thankfully not waking Josh as he turned his phone back around to look at the main screen.

**From Orlando (9.35am)**  
I'm awake after not falling asleep till the back of two because of you  & Josh-O. Dude, next time put a sock in it. I don't need to hear that again.  
From your sleepy roommate ^^

And Luke had to admit, he chuckled quite a bit, breakfast was definitely going to be a fun affair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, what did you think of that chapter? I tried to make as long as possible to make up for lack of posts in the last couple of weeks and I was really in the mood to write some Luke and Josh during their first time together and poor Orlando is probably scarred for life now. Let me know what you guys think and I'll try my hardest to have the next chapter up as soon as I possibly can, I promise I'll try as hard as I can.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> HeyAssbutt21.


End file.
